Warriors RP: Adventures with Spotty and Friends!
by Spottedfire
Summary: Join Spotty as she RP's with her buddies on iScribble ! Taken directly from the chat box. w
1. October 31

This is a record of all RP's i'm involved in on the website , under the name Spottedphyre (As I will always be X3). The **bold** is the actual RP itself, mostly. Italics is for whispers, and for those who sign in, and out. The text left unchanged is just chat. Note that names of those chatting may change the next time they appear in the RP. Hope you enjoy~! X3

~*~*~*~

**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**

_Loading..._

**Board description:**

**hi my stalkers :3**

Spudooli: :D

snoweh.: wb~!

Spottedphyre: Hey look, I bought myself some milk. o3o

**You entered Hazeclan RP.**

Swifters: .w.

Spottedphyre: X3 lol, joking =w=

snoweh.: o-o

Spottedphyre: I was just looking for that reaction x3

snoweh.: lol

Spudooli: xD

Spottedphyre: You know, this is the only private board I know of that remains active to this day ow0

**Swifters crosses arms and waits on a response in the rp**

snoweh.: lol thats cuz this board is the pwn x3

Spottedphyre: YESH owo

**snoweh. / rush walked in the den o3o**

Spottedphyre: Also, it's been on the same picture for the past . . . two weeks, has it? owe

Swifters: lazeh ;U but itll do i guess ewe

snoweh.: i week x

Spottedphyre: Hm, feels like two . . . oh well~! :D

**Swifters //Ginger followed, since her master is too lazy to make any more descriptive posts U**

Spottedphyre: Who should I RP with today? ewe

snoweh.: lol

**snoweh. // flamestripe randomly padded the forest to see is whatsherface is still there o3o**

**Swifters //a random cat pokes at a bush out of curiosity and jumps back, then pokes the bush again**

Swifters: my crazy old fart cat, viol!

**Spottedphyre //Quetzalcotal is slightly offened that her name is forgotten. owo**

Swifters: viola*

Spottedphyre: *offened

Spottedphyre: *offended

snoweh.: lol

Spottedphyre: *facepalm*

Swifters: x3

Swifters: typo fail fixer fail :D

Spottedphyre: no, tis' zee 'typer phail fixer fail' ewe

Swifters: :P

Swifters: su truea

**snoweh. // flamestripe does not notice she is offended and keeps looking o3o**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie watched from a palm tree. TwT**

Swifters: omg

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifters: WERE IN FLORIDA?

snoweh.: i dont think there would be a palm tree in the setting of this forest x3

Spottedphyre: No, ALASKA!! owe

snoweh.: it is....

Swifters: -flails- OH INKOW

snoweh.: new jerset o-o

snoweh.: jersey*

Swifters: lol jerset x3

Spudooli: lol

Swifters: were in an enchanted forest thats whatever you want it to be, and thats what you see. others see something different AT THE SAME TIME

Spottedphyre: No, we're in the city of Atlantis~! 0A0

Swifters: i like my idea better :D

Spottedphyre: Talking seaweed, how we salute thee~!

snoweh.: ...just new jersey ._.

Spottedphyre: There are palm trees in New Jersey?

Swifters: congratulations! youve made it into swift's info for the nth time, [spartacat300], YOU WIN!

snoweh.: lol

Spudooli: lol

Swifters: yet another entry!

snoweh.: there are no palm trees

Spottedphyre: o3o

Swifters: no

Swifters: palm trees exist in only one place

Spottedphyre: California~! :D

Swifters: ANTARTICA w

snoweh.: ........

Spottedphyre: owo

Spottedphyre: Yeah, but we got magical flying unicorn whales~! =w=

**snoweh. // flamestripe finally saw her in the plastic palm tree "o-o hi...i didnt see u there x3"**

Swifters: orly? WE HAS FLABBERMAJASTITS AND GOOGLEPIE BOTTOMHANGERS

Spottedphyre: . . . it was plastic? ._.

Swifters: PLASTIC PALM TREES. what has new jersey/enchanted forest come to?"

snoweh.: either that or dead

snoweh.: it has come to winter ._.

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie jumped out of this magical plastic palm tree. (._.) "Hey, long time no speak."**

Swifters: "i like to make myself beleive; that planet earth, turns, slowly; its hard to say that id rather stay awake when im asleep; cause everything is never as it seems..."

Spottedphyre: . . . SALTWATER ROOM! o3o

Swifters: ...

Swifters: fireflies .w.

Spottedphyre: My original favorite was 'Saltwater Room' =w=

**snoweh. // flamestripe "yea..i was wondering if u were still around ._."**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie sighed. **

Spottedphyre: whoops, didn't finish! owo

snoweh.: lol

Spottedphyre: Ahem, let me start over =w=

Swifters: saltwater room is meh second fav from him. fav is rainbow veins :3

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie sighed. "Well, i've kinda been resting here for a bit." =w=**

Spottedphyre: I like Rainbow veins :3

Spottedphyre: I love owl City~! w

snoweh.: i have no clue what u are talking about x3 [dont send link, i wont click]

Spudooli: lol

Spottedphyre: Tis' a band =w=

snoweh.: imma not ask

Spottedphyre: But I still answered. wT

Spudooli: lol

snoweh.: imma not ask for ANYTHING else o3o

Spottedphyre: I was wondering if you were alive~! :D

Spudooli: x3

Swifters: im dead .w.

Spottedphyre: ;A;

**snoweh. // flamestripe "i see o3o well ive just been doing the usual clan stuff"**

Spottedphyre: I'm Spottedphyre. Nice to meet ya~! :D

Swifters: x3

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie blinked. "Very nice~"**

Swifters: damn, gtg. bai guys!

Spottedphyre: ;A;

_Swifters signed out._

Spudooli: bye :

Spudooli: fail

snoweh.: =

Spottedphyre: that's why I just type ";A;" :3

snoweh.: lol

**snoweh. // flamestripe yawned "i didnt get much sleep lately either..." he sat down**

Spudooli: x3

Spottedphyre: earlier, I was playing Maplestory AND RPing at the same time. Twas' very fun~ =w=

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie looked at him sadly. "Hm? Why? We've had very pleasant weather **

**lately."**

snoweh.: lol

**snoweh. // flamestripe shrugged "i tried, i just couldnt ="**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie sighed. "That's not good. If you don't get enough sleep soon, you'll shut down out of the blue!"**

**snoweh. // flamestripe "O-O...i dun want that to happen o-o"**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie nodded. "And then you won't wake up until you're fully rested, even if you're rolling off a cliff!"**

**snoweh. // flamestripe's eyes widened "i need too get some slee-" *passes out* o3o**

Spottedphyre: oh dear ._.

Spudooli: lol

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie quickly scanned for any cliffs. Luckily, there were none. She sighed in relief.**

**snoweh. // flamestripe is just unconcious there o3o**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie wasn't quite sure what to do with him. "Should I take him back to his camp?" she wondered.**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit waddled on over to the ocean. "Ah, the sea is pretty~!"**

Spottedphyre: owo

**snoweh. // flamestripe slept more calmly now. he curled up and snored lightly o3o**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie watched him for a second. "He seems fine . . . i'm going to get some hunting done. Now, where are those snakes i've been hearing about . . ." =w=**

**snoweh. // flamestripe just kinda...slept there for the next 4 hours o-o**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie killed some snakes, because she hated snakes. =w=**

**Spudooli //Birdsong cautiously watched her. "It is isn't it? Have you ever been swimming in it?"**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit jumped in place. "Ah, Daddy~! No, I haven't, but Phyrekit has! I haven't seen him in awhile . . ."**

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: You're going to RP two of zee kits. I call Songkit~! ewe_

_Spudooli whispers: lol, I call Thornkit!_

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: X3_

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: Now, what about Fangkit and Phyrekit owo_

**snoweh. // flamestripe woke up and saw the dead snakes "dinner? o-o"**

snoweh.: o-o*

**Spudooli //Birdsong purred lightly. "Has Thornkit and and Fangkit seen him?"**

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: And if you haven't noticed, they're the opposite gender of the cat they were named after =w=_

_Spudooli whispers: yus~_

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie looked up with a bloody muzzle. "Sure, if you want. Be careful though. Some of them are posionous."**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit shook her head. "Fangkit went to go hunt for something, Thornkit's sleeping over there, and Phyrekit was last seen swimming in the ocean . . ."**

_Spudooli whispers: Oh noez_

**snoweh. // flamestripe smiled "yum~" he poked the fangs of one of he snakes. he figured it wasnt poisonous so he ate it o3o**

**Spudooli //Birdsong trembled. 'Where's your mother?" He shivered and waded through the water. "Phyrekit!"**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie confirmed that is wasn't a posionous snake. "You can tell by the pattern on their heads." she told him.**

**Spottedphyre //The head of Phyrekit emerged from the surface. "Ha Papa~! I'm standing on Mommy's head~!"**

Spottedphyre: *Hi

Spottedphyre: =w=

**snoweh. // flamestripe "kewl o3o" he finished it and rolled on his back o3o**

**Spudooli //Birdsong laughed. "Aren't you cold little one?"**

**Spottedphyre 's head rose above the surface, and Phyrekit wobbled. "Kinda." he purred. His mom sighed. "He tried to eat a sea urchin. A SEA URCHIN! I'm so proud of him~!" Mother and son purred harmoniously.**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie purred. "You gonna fall asleep again?"**

**snoweh. / flamestripe nodded "i don wanna pass out again x3"**

**Spudooli //Birdsong laughed. 'Wow! I bet that would hurt!" He scanned the shore for **

**Fangkit. "I think we better get Fangkit before she wanders off somewhere..."**

**Spottedphyre nodded. "She's a little dare-devil! But she gets spooked so easily." owo**

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: Does this mean you get Thornkit and Fangkit? owo_

_Spudooli whispers: yus_

_Spottedphyre whispers to Spudooli: Oh goodie~! :D_

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie laughed quietly. "Passing out is rather scary~!"**

**Spudooli //Birdsong smiled. "Apparently she was hunting something..."**

**Spottedphyre blinked. "Ah! She wanted to catch a squirrel! We must protect Snowy's relatives!" owo**

**snoweh. // flamestripe nodded slowly and closed his eyes. for some reason he didnt bother wondering why he didnt go to camp and sleep o-o\**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie thought for a moment. "Since you already passed out, you should be able to wake up when you want to, now."**

**Spudooli //Birdsong nodded. "Where did she go? Did you see her leave Songkit?"**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit thought for a moment. "See went over there." She pointed in a direction.**

**snoweh. // flamestripe nodded and smiled slightly. 2 seconds later he fel asleep o-o**

**Spottedphyre //Quetzie looked over at him. "He falls asleep quite easily . . . it's a little scary." she shivered.**

snoweh.: he's snowstar's brother, he is supposed to sleep easily x3

Spottedphyre: That makes tons of sense ewe

snoweh.: lol

**Spudooli //Birdsong blinked. 'Thanks Songkit." He padded towards the direction and heard a faint rustle in the leaves, suddenly Fangkit burst through the undergrowth, following a large squirrel. **

**Spottedphyre jumped onto a tree. "Oh meh starClan, It looks like the size of a chihuaua!" owe**

**Spudooli //Fangkit nodded. 'That's why I'm catching it!" Birdsong watched in awe. "It **

**looks yummier than a sea urchin!"**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit shivered. "I see it's fangs, Mama! It's going to eat me!" Phyrekit nudged his sister on the shoulder. "It's a squirrel! It eats pinecones, you silly mouse-brain! Ow, why'd ya hit me, Mommy!" "Don't tease your sister!" TwT**

Spottedphyre: I'm going to post this whole RP on meh Fanfiction. that ok? ewe

snoweh.: lolk xD

Spottedphyre: I want to remember what actually happened with the charries. =w=

**Spudooli //Birdsong smiled weakly. "it won't eat you, you don't need to worry..." He hushed himself. The squirrel had stopped to eat a seed, Fangkit's eyes gleamed and she unsheathed her little claws.**

Spudooli: lol

**Spottedphyre //Phyrekit watched his sister. Fangkit was brave, hunting that monster squirrel like that! He was proud to be her brother~!**

Spottedphyre: ewe

_Swifteh- entered this board._

snoweh.: hi swift! :3

Swifteh-: hi

Spudooli: :D

Spottedphyre: Swift! :D

Spottedphyre: Everything you now say will be posted on my as an RP record ewe

Swifteh-: oh oh oh, I will rpp....SilverNIGHT :D

Spottedphyre: :D

**snoweh. // flamestripe finally woke up and stretched "okay, i think i slept enough now o3o ill be going now. see ya later :3" he started to pad back home, hunting along the way**

**Swifteh- //SilverNight sighed and licked his silver paw, the moon shifted across the sky, he smiled and let the wind blow his fur**

**Spottedphyre //Misttalon fell from the top branch of the tree. "Ouch! I slipped. . ." -w-**

**Spudooli //Fangkit smiled and jumped through the air in attempt to land on the squirrel but failed, alas she landed with a thud and hissed as the squirrel dashed off. Birdsong laughed quietly. "You'll catch it next time."**

**Swifteh- //silverNight looked at the she cat, he smiled helping her up "Ya know, falling out of trees isnt what normal cats do, they usually fall on their feet." he purred amused**

**Spottedphyre //Songkit ran up to Fangkit. "You were so brave! I was going to cry my head off! I'm so glad you're safe!" ;A;**

**Spudooli //Fangkit frowned. 'Thanks, but next time I'll catch it! Daddy said so!" She puffed out her chest. "And next time it won't be a squirrel, it'll be a badger!"**

**~*~*~*~  
**

SPOTTY WAS THEN CAUGHT OF FROM HER INTERNET CONNECTION. CAN SHE GET BACK IN TIME? TUNE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	2. October 31 Cont

**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**

_Loading..._

**Board description:**

**hi my stalkers :3**

Spottedphyre: ;A;

snoweh.: my handwriting is worse with a tablet x3

snoweh.: wb

Swifteh-: ;A;

**You entered Hazeclan RP.**

Swifteh-: and who crappily wrote swift at the bottom o.o

snoweh.: XswiftstarX

Swifteh-: o.O

Swifteh-: I think, people wanna be meh ;`;

snoweh.: lol

Spudooli: o-o

Swifteh- drops dead

snoweh. mourns

Spottedphyre: Can you guys repost? ;A;

GoldenQuill: back from trick or treating....my dad thought it failed so he bought me a DS game X3

Swifteh- is now a zombie.

snoweh.: lol

Spottedphyre: Lucky!

**Swifteh- //silverNight looked at the she cat, he smiled helping her up "Ya know, falling out of trees isnt what normal cats do, they usually fall on their feet." he purred amused**

Spudooli: you're trick or treating failed?

GoldenQuill: yus))

Spottedphyre: I can't go because my mom thinks I have the swine Flu! ;A;

Spudooli: DDD:

GoldenQuill: so my dad got me a new DS game :D

Swifteh-: pffft, I dont go trick-or-treating. I got icecream, and a new book 3

Spudooli: what do you mean by 'fail'?

snoweh.: my dad thought my halloween itself failed itself this year..now i have a plasma tv in my room x3

Spudooli: lol

GoldenQuill: X3

GoldenQuill: dads are too nice

snoweh.: lol

**Spudooli: Spudooli //Fangkit frowned. 'Thanks, but next time I'll catch it! Daddy said so!" She puffed out her chest. "And next time it won't be a squirrel, it'll be a badger!"**

Spottedphyre: I hear trick-or-treaters at my door! ;A;

_Swiftpelt- entered this board._

Spottedphyre: So cute! ;A;

Spudooli: lol

Swifteh-: tell em to smell yo feet 3

Swiftpelt-: done eatin :3 and in rp form, might i add

snoweh.: ohai swift x3

GoldenQuill: no one ever comes to my house so we keep the bowl of candy :3

Spudooli: All my halloween candy is gone Dx

GoldenQuill: lol

Swiftpelt-: -aggervated sigh-

snoweh.: i really dont celebrate halloween ._.

Spudooli: It's not a big thing here so I don't usually celebrate it either

Swiftpelt-: snow, your gettin a gift. tell me what you want me to draw or make, and ill do it. -cough- since youre the only one who even noticed i was here

Spottedphyre: I noticed! ;A;

snoweh.: lol x3

Spudooli: D:

Swiftpelt-: you didnt say anything tho -finger waggle-

Spottedphyre: I just didn't know how to adress you ;-;

snoweh.: hrmmm...evil snoweh? x3

GoldenQuill: i did too

Swifteh-: :| might I add that noone ever notices when I come, ever onece and awhile a random person screams SWIFTEH and they all finally notice o3o

snoweh.: x3

Swiftpelt-: exactly! us swift pplz are unnoticed and unloved T3T

snoweh.: lol

snoweh.: im usually the first one there, so im the one who notices x3

Swifteh-: neh, I was the first swift, so I dun wanna hear it 3

Spottedphyre: X3

Swiftpelt- has a spastic eye twitch

snoweh.: i was the first 'decently known' snow o3o

snoweh.: as of i know o3o

Swifteh-: litterally the first swift ;A;

Swifteh-: like, to ever have the name on iscribble, and like, I dont get worshiped.

snoweh.: o-o

Swiftpelt-: im not gonna say anything. not a word.

Swiftpelt-: god i wish Lotus were on right now

Spudooli: o-o

Swifteh-: oh, and look at this D: some idiot stole my crap.

Swiftpelt-: hey swifteh- did you use this name first when you joined here?

Swifteh-: .

Swifteh-: thier warriors drawings, theirs ?!

Swifteh-: oh, and like, one month o3o

Swiftpelt-: and as for that, i already saw it, and that person called you swift :3

Swifteh-: I had to figure out what my official name was gunna be.

Swiftpelt-: i c

Swifteh-: :D omg, people are rebelling on the drawing.

Spottedphyre: owo

snoweh.: :)

Swiftpelt-: -smiles- then i do beleive i have had the name swift longer thanyou, my fellow child. thats why i want lotus here, cuz he's known me since like february :)

Swiftpelt-: spacefail :U

snoweh.: ive only been here since june :U

Swifteh-: nehh, but swift, Ive been on iscribble, I specifically said iscribble thanks 3 so please, dont make me pissy, Ive had enough stress thrown on me, im not afraid to unleash it with my spanish powas.

Swifteh-: Swifteh-: like, to ever have the name on iscribble, and like, I dont get worshiped. (see :3)

Swiftpelt-: i dunno why i thought i was talking to you since april then x3 -flailish facepalm for idiocy-

snoweh.: lol

GoldenQuill: i belive i fail for knowing how to dance walts and foxtrot X3

snoweh.: ever since i started staying in the overrated board, i have been forgotten x3

snoweh.: this*

Spottedphyre: What happened to the RP owo

Swiftpelt-: granted you do know that, and i dont mind. but the fact that you think you're better than me because you've been on here longer, does. "dont make me pissy" as if im not stressed? -.- you know what, im not going to debate on this. i got tryouts for club tomorrow

Spudooli: It died

Swiftpelt-: dying is fun :) ive done that lotsof times :3

snoweh.: o-o

Spudooli: o-o

Spottedphyre: I forgot to mention, everything you say will be recorded and put up on my fanfiction for RP Record purposes ewe

Swifteh-: then why bring it up, seriously, where did I say that I was better? Its more like you where saying that everyone ignored you, and I piped up and said that I have been ignored, making everyone else feel shitty doesnt make anything betterrr 3333

**Spudooli: Spudooli //Fangkit frowned. 'Thanks, but next time I'll catch it! Daddy said so!" She puffed out her chest. "And next time it won't be a squirrel, it'll be a badger!"**

Spottedphyre: I got that, Soud =w=

Spottedphyre: *Spud

Spudooli: Good

**Spottedphyre //Songfit frowned. 'I don't think we can eat badgers . . ."**

Swiftpelt-: i felt like saying something, snow/spud pplz who type the same thing. cuz im opwn like that. OH speaking of which my cousin said an 8th grader at her school tried to tell their science teacher what "pwn" meant x3

Spottedphyre: . . . eh?

snoweh.: lol

Spudooli: *facepalm*

Swiftpelt-: inorite

**GoldenQuill yawned and poked shadowsneak "wanna go for a walk?"**

Swiftpelt-: hey snow. still scared of chuck norris? x3

snoweh.: lol

snoweh.: damn shuffle button x3

**Spudooli //Fangkit shrugged. "Then I'll catch another squirrel then."**

Swiftpelt-: shuffle button is pwn, you know that snow as well as i do. even chuck norris knows that :O

snoweh.: x33

snoweh.: i might have to go soon...before the cops start peicing things tgether o-o

Swiftpelt-: LOL

Swiftpelt-: whatd you do now...

GoldenQuill: ya what now))

snoweh.: why do you think my axe i bloody?

snoweh.: is*

Swifteh-: Yeah, snow, should I pick up the video camera? they might wonderrr

Swiftpelt- is loling

snoweh.: *nod* please

Swifteh-: -picks it up and slowly backs out of the door-

Spudooli: *edges towards lobby*

Swiftpelt-: no more dangerous weaponry for you -snatches and cries like a maniac and runs out into the streets-

Swifteh-: FFF run run run, there are bright red and blue lights D8

snoweh.: *puts innocent look on*

Swifteh-: -curls up in a ball and points to snoweh- HE DID IT I SAW HIM D888

Swiftpelt- wants to know who wrote the giant swift, so she checks it :U

snoweh.: HERECY! *runs*

Swiftpelt-: oh swiftheart did :P -very short term memory cmons-

Spottedphyre //Songkit yelped and hid behind Birdsong.

Swifteh- Swifteh-: like, to ever have the name on iscribble, and like, I dont get worshiped.

Swifteh-: nehh

Swiftpelt-: oo-kay...

Swifteh-: wrong thing

snoweh.: *runs back, worships, then runs away again*

Swifteh-: it didnt copy D:

Spudooli //Birdsong looked around. "What's wrong?" Fangkit frowned. "Huh?"

Swifteh- //silverNight looked at the she cat, he smiled helping her up "Ya know, falling out of trees isnt what normal cats do, they usually fall on their feet." he purred amused

Spottedphyre: owo

Swiftpelt-: whoops wrong thing x3 no im not santa, hand -stabs hand with pen-

snoweh.: to photoshop! cuz i fail like that

Swiftpelt-: i want ur photoshop :U

Swifteh-: I want photoshop.

Swiftpelt-: inorite

snoweh.: i have cs4 on 2 comps o-o

Swiftpelt-: heres what imma do

Swifteh-: I just relized something o.o

snoweh.: what

snoweh.: ?

Swiftpelt-: imma find out where you live (true stalker :D) imma hunt down both ur cs4 discs. imma uninstall them off ur compy, and imma figure out where my almost twin is (lol nickname much :D) and drop off a disc, then imma install it onto mine

Swifteh-: Im such a coward, I cant ask out a guy. . ffuuu, im a dipshit.

snoweh.: i feel your pain =

Swiftpelt-: im the exact same way! godammit rain why do you have to be so cyut .A.

Swifteh-: but snow, your a guy, you can ask out a girl, seirously, its not THAT hard.

snoweh.: for me it is ._.

Swiftpelt- pats "itll be okey o3o"

Spudooli: *facepalms*

Swiftpelt-: :P

Swifteh-: OPE I just remembered why im such a sissy, hes popular, hawt, and friends with my cousin.

_GoldenQuill signed out._

_Spudooli signed out._

snoweh.: o-o

Swiftpelt-: WTH

Swifteh-: and, he gave a flower to someone else at the dance, soooo Im crushed, forever.

Spottedphyre: ;A;

Swifteh-: -ponders- maybe I SHOULD date hippie.....!&# my friend poisoned my mind -rolls on the ground like a fire was on her-

~*~*~

A certain word was replaced with symbols to keep the story's rating low

~*~*~

Spottedphyre: Gasp-eth! D:

Swifteh-: nehh, we call him hippie becasue hes got long bonde hair....and he looked cute with a french hat on 3333 -shoots self-

Spottedphyre: I was gasping at the language you used, but ok =w=

Swifteh-: sorry

Swifteh-: its true, my friend poisoned me with images of me dating hippie.

Swiftpelt-: -bored sigh staring at wall- my adhd is acting up and i cant sit still or have any interests. its hard enough to type this out without wanting to go play a game

Swiftpelt- shakes head "hmm?"

Swiftpelt-: lol i just did that too its like when i stare off into space or something .w.

_Spudooli entered this board._

Swiftpelt-: ITS ALIVE

Swiftpelt-: he, wb~

snoweh.: dammit swift, now u got me thinking on that stuff . *huddles in corner*

snoweh.: wb

Spudooli: ty :3

Swiftpelt-: which 1 :U

snoweh.: swifteh

_GoldenQuill entered this board._

Swiftpelt-: its alive, again!

GoldenQuill: connection

snoweh.: wb

Spudooli: wb

GoldenQuill: thx

Swifteh-: what

Swifteh-: its true, it sucks, thinking about holding his hand and....ffttt -headdesks-

Swiftpelt-: dude, snow, PLEASE give me a request. any of you, for that matter! im gonna shoot myself out of boredommmmm

snoweh.: I SAID EVIL SNOWEH O3O

GoldenQuill: swift can u draw me thunderclan :3

Swiftpelt-: ooh -facepalm- duh on my part

Swiftpelt-: i can trai -picks up notebook and writes down requests

GoldenQuill: :3

Swiftpelt-: brb, gotta go get meh noteybookers from downstairs

Swifteh-: witch oneeee

Spudooli: brb

Swiftpelt-: i think jay was talking to me but neo is not shur

Swifteh-: W

Swifteh-: T

Swifteh-: F

Swifteh-: I just drew hippie, with the french hat on.

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: -headwall- SOMEONE SHOOT ME D:

Swiftpelt-: JAAY

snoweh.: we are both going insane...

Swiftpelt-: i already am. driven into a week of it after Jonathon wasnt there for a week straight

Spudooli: *gasp*

Swifteh-: both? what do you mean by both?

Swiftpelt-: i had to tell myself not to hug him when he came back 030

Swifteh-: seriously, shoot me ;A;

**Spudooli: *gets gun***

snoweh.: o-o

**Swiftpelt- gets nerf gun**

Spudooli: lol

**snoweh. just sits there**

Swifteh-: snow

**Swiftpelt- claps**

Swifteh-: silent cant shoot either of us, or me, he is currently running.

Swiftpelt-: she broke the ackward silence!

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: nehh -headdesks-

Swifteh-: dude

snoweh.: yea?

Swifteh-: LULULULULULUL

Swifteh-: lukes running from the cops 9.9

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: litterally, o.o

snoweh.: wow...o-o

Swifteh-: I know o.o

Swifteh-: -struggles to get the image of luke running away from the cops outta head-

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: its so..epic o.o

GoldenQuill: the game i got from my dad was lunar dragon song

snoweh.: o-o

Swiftpelt-: it talks!

Swiftpelt-: who did you want standing in t.c. camp, and which one?

GoldenQuill: lol

Swiftpelt-: HELOOOOOO

Swifteh-: what. -.-

Spottedphyre: =w=

**Swiftpelt- flails arms at jay**

Swiftpelt-: ANSWERPLZ

**GoldenQuill runs away**

Swiftpelt-: tell me or you'll get a random pic consisting of one of the thunderclan camps and you might not want that camp and you wont know what char ill pick so answer or forget about it

Spottedphyre: owo

snoweh.: o-o

Spottedphyre: I'm still recording the coversation =w=

GoldenQuill: wut u asking me?

Swifteh-: o.o;;;

Swiftpelt-: with a hypercam? :3

Swifteh-: hai worrrlllddd

Spottedphyre: Actually, good ol' copy and paste owo;

Swiftpelt-: im asking what character of yours you want in which thunderclan camp

Swiftpelt-: and awesum. HI MOM

snoweh.: ...

GoldenQuill: i dun care wut character of ine probbably jay and in wichever camp

Swiftpelt-: kayz

**Swiftpelt- finishes writing down "any moar requests before i focus on dem?"**

Swifteh-: Ill take a few sketch requests o3o

Swifteh-: anyone?

GoldenQuill: me

GoldenQuill: of jay and swift :3

Spudooli: lol

Swifteh-: errm, refs please?

Spottedphyre: owo

**Swiftpelt- is clicking like mad**

Swiftpelt-: i know theres a pic of jay somewhere-AHA

GoldenQuill: jay ish a gray tabby cat pale blue eyes and swift is a pale yello tabby with a blue eye and a green eye :3

Swiftpelt-: keys

Swiftpelt-: now i gotta go- wait i already has a snoweth pic saved -headbonk-

GoldenQuill: aww bye =

snoweh.: ;~; bai

Swiftpelt-: ...

Swiftpelt-: who's leaving?

Spottedphyre: ;A;

snoweh.: ....nvm then x3

Spudooli: D:

GoldenQuill: nvm

Swiftpelt-: i was gonna say "now i gotta go find a pic of le snow"

GoldenQuill: XD

snoweh.: oh x3

Swiftpelt-: ... -random youtube clicking- OMG

Swifteh-: and btw

Swiftpelt- bows down before spot

Swifteh-: I just need to know markings, because, its sketch, and I dont do colors o3o

Spottedphyre: Eh? owo

GoldenQuill: well jay has tabby markings and swift has tabby markings with a small scar down her face

Swiftpelt-: -armflail point- i guess ill have to link to jay...

Swiftpelt-: .

Swiftpelt-: oh god

Swiftpelt-: did i RLY draw that bad? :O

GoldenQuill: lol))

snoweh.: lol

Spottedphyre: I remember when I drew those! owo

GoldenQuill: lol

GoldenQuill: look how fail i used to draw when i first got on this...i drew lionz .

Swiftpelt-: .w. that was when my sex changer spottedtail still existed

GoldenQuill: lol

Swiftpelt-: oh gods

snoweh.: lol....mustardclan

Swiftpelt-: whered did you dig THAT up? look at patch! XD

Spottedphyre: . I remember this owo

GoldenQuill: i dug it up from my gallery

Spudooli: lol, I fail

GoldenQuill: lol u dont i do

Swiftpelt-: MUSTclan x3 but i would like to visit mustardclan, along with triplecheeseburgerclan.. 3

Swifteh-: what happened to sandthorn D: last time I knew he was gunna be gay.

Spudooli: no, I thought it said mustardclan xD

snoweh.: it actually was mustardclan :P i remember making the board

Spudooli: lol

Spudooli: I don't know what happened with Sandthorn either D:

GoldenQuill: i remember mustardclan i failed then

snoweh.: x3 so did i

snoweh.: but at least i improved quickly o3o

snoweh.: *stillfailsthough*

Swifteh-: . I drew the weird orange and white cat o3o

**Swiftpelt- is happeh with her halloween picar**

GoldenQuill: can we like clear the board make eet have a bg and draw kittys?

snoweh.: noplz o3o

GoldenQuill: why dee pixel get boring sumtimes...))

Swiftpelt-: i wonder whats on my save feil ono

GoldenQuill: XD

**Swiftpelt- saved**

snoweh.: just keep the damn pixels x3

GoldenQuill: same i dont know wut i have saved either XD

Swiftpelt-: now i do

Swiftpelt-: this XD

Swiftpelt-: snow, itsup to you whether or not you want to do a quick actual rp board, if like a ton of us have this saved. i rarely save stuff :3

GoldenQuill: i has a bg saved

GoldenQuill: its random

Swiftpelt-: i can break dese cuffs!

snoweh.: good, u did it pointlessly,now have fun with it :3

GoldenQuill: so should we just make a quick rp board?

GoldenQuill: i justed saved this board XD

snoweh.: no :P

snoweh.: as i said, pointlessly

Spottedphyre: owo

**Swiftpelt- awaits answer**

GoldenQuill "raise your hand if u want to make this a rp board"

**GoldenQuill raises hand**

snoweh.: raising hands wont work

**Spottedphyre raises . . . "Is it ok if I have paws?" oAo**

snoweh.: it will only get u kicked out :3 x3

Spudooli: I want to rp but I don't mind the pixels o3o

snoweh.: *same as spud*

Swiftpelt-: rping with a larg group is hard cuz you have like 3 side conversations going along all the time

GoldenQuill: yus X3

Spudooli: You just ignore the others

**Swiftpelt- is still waiting on what snows guna say about her last post**

Spottedphyre: I do it all the time =w=

Swiftpelt-: "i can break dese cuffs!"

GoldenQuill: why cant we make this a rp board for awhile then make it pixel board again?

snoweh.: cuz i dont want to :3

snoweh.: and to swiftpelt, thats good for u

Swiftpelt-: YAH I GOT A RESPONSE after posting that 3 teims -3-

Spudooli: o-o

Swiftpelt-: and once agin you can callz me Swift or Swifters :3

GoldenQuill: hai swifterz

snoweh.: swift is for the other swift, and swifters just sound weird to me o3o

GoldenQuill: SWIFTEH!

Swiftpelt-: i has been called swift for quite a long teim. she wants to be called Swifteh. so i say a. number us or something or b. call us by what we want to be called :3

snoweh.: i call people wut i want to call them :C

GoldenQuill: swift1

GoldenQuill: is swiftpelt

Spudooli: I agreez with snow

GoldenQuill: swift2 ish swifteh

Swiftpelt-: okeyz. so imma start callin you Roger then :)

snoweh.: thats good for u

Spottedphyre: owo

snoweh.: i really dont care what im called as long as it dun mock me o3o

Spottedphyre: Can I call you Snowy? owo

snoweh.: ya

Swifteh-: ermm

Spudooli: I dun care either o3o

Swifteh-: im sorry, but dont ever call me swift2

Swifteh-: ever.

Swiftpelt-: then imma stop callin you roger, its quite mocking if you knew who he was -3- i just nao thought of that x3 he's called zach so much i forgot his ackshul name was in fact Roger

Swiftpelt-: -ackward silence-

snoweh.: ...

Spottedphyre: . . .

Spudooli: lol

**Swiftpelt- falls off chair**

GoldenQuill: lol i just went downstairs and brough my scanner up X3

Spottedphyre: X3

Swiftpelt-: that reminds meh i gotta scan some of my tradish work :3

snoweh.: i dont have a sanner =;3;=

snoweh.: sanner*

Swiftpelt-: lol

snoweh.: scanner*!!

Swiftpelt-: scanner*

Swiftpelt-: -late-

snoweh.: the c button is being a bith

snoweh.: !&%#!*

~*~*~

A word was replaced by symbols to ensure that that raiting is low 0w0

~*~*~

Swiftpelt-: XDD

Spudooli: lol

snoweh.: see what i mean

Swiftpelt-: you kinda sound like the thix year old who called my cousin thexy

snoweh.: lol

GoldenQuill: my scanner wont connect ;~;

Swiftpelt-: oshit

Swiftpelt-: 10:52? gawd i lost track of time -w-

Swifteh-: nehh

Swifteh-: fft

snoweh.: lol

GoldenQuill: lol

Swifteh-: im tired, and stressed, and my head is filled with thoughts of hippie ;A;

snoweh.: imma just be on till around 4:30 *tis 10:53*

GoldenQuill: X3

Spudooli: lolz

Spudooli: don't you guys ever get tired? :O

snoweh.: yep

Spudooli: lol

Swifteh-: nope. im full of energy, again :3

_Spudooli signed out._

Swiftpelt-: god i love her connection

snoweh.: lol

Swiftpelt-: almost as goood as the one you had, but you traded that one in for a whorish new one that never crashes :1

~*~*~

A word was replaced because i'm paranoid about this rating ordeal =w=

~*~*~

_Spudooli entered this board._

Spottedphyre: :D

Swiftpelt-: wb you connection pwner you

Spudooli: I fail at killing tabs xD

snoweh.: wb x3

Spudooli: ty

Swiftpelt-: to your questio

Swiftpelt-: question*

Swiftpelt-: i do get tired. imma bout to crash in an hour tops, but itll only take like 8-9 hours before im ready to go again

Spudooli: lolk

snoweh.: ...

snoweh.: i get tired, sleep for 2 hours and...u know x3

Spottedphyre: .net/s/5480362/1/Warriors_RP_Adventures_with_Spotty_and_Friends The first chapter is up~! :D

snoweh.: lol

**Swiftpelt- is readin .w.**

**Spudooli is reading our pathetic convo**

**snoweh. isnt**

Swiftpelt-: -laughing at spud's bai fail- i left too soon tho

Spudooli: X3

Swiftpelt-: ome, IM NOT IN THAR TWICE? .A.

**Swifteh- finished reading, and laughed so hard**

**Spudooli lols at ending**

Swiftpelt-: because plastic palm trees grow in antartica .w.\

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: :D

Swiftpelt- high fives

Swiftpelt-: ...

Swiftpelt-: Spotted, does that say VOLLEYCLAN?

Swifteh-: I love drawing holloween pics 33

Swiftpelt-: like, as in volleyball?

**Spudooli lols**

snoweh.: ...o-o

GoldenQuill: look what i finnally put in my computer :3 .com/art/Buck-142102750

GoldenQuill: yes i have horrible handwriting as u can see X3

snoweh.: im not gonna ask...

GoldenQuill: wut

snoweh.: actually ur handwriting is good owo

GoldenQuill: thx

Swiftpelt-: exactly .w.

GoldenQuill: but it could be better X3

snoweh.: mine looks like a bunch of scribbles owo

Swiftpelt-: nao, i must gtg, baibai awl .A.

GoldenQuill: aww bye =

snoweh.: = bai

Swifteh-: bai

GoldenQuill: snow what r u not gonna ask?

_Swiftpelt- signed out._

snoweh.: why u drew that o-o

GoldenQuill: i had watched ice age 3 the day before and i wanted to draw something soo.....i drew it o3o

GoldenQuill: i think its pretty good for my first picture of buck :3

snoweh.: lol

snoweh.: i dont watch dem movies owo

GoldenQuill: lol

snoweh.: so i wouldnt know

GoldenQuill: i think im gonna edit this pic on the computer when i get my tablet

GoldenQuill: that pic**

Spottedphyre: Back~! owo

snoweh.: wb

GoldenQuill: WB

Swifteh-: 13 cats, one huge pumpkin, one peice of comp paper o.o

GoldenQuill: LOL

snoweh.: o-o

GoldenQuill: stupid cap lock TT

GoldenQuill: wuts comp paper?

Swifteh-: computer paper, like wha you print crap on o3o

snoweh.: i still have no intel on the location of my tablet pen ._.

GoldenQuill: ._.

GoldenQuill: poor snow

snoweh.: lol

Swifteh-: look under your pillow?

snoweh.: i know its not there o3o

Swifteh-: have you checked?

snoweh.: its somewhere in my overcrowded computer desk

snoweh.: cuz i had it an hour ago

Spudooli: D:

Swifteh-: go check. just, look on the floor, and under your pillow, because, I said.

snoweh.: ahh...there it is o3o

Spudooli: lol

snoweh.: in my...pocket o-o *retardfailplz*

Swifteh-: LUL

Swifteh-: 4 cats to finish :D

Swifteh-: you cant even see the pumpkin now |DDD

snoweh.: x33

GoldenQuill: lol inur pocket X3

Swifteh-: spotty, I lurve your cat o3o

Spottedphyre: Thanks~! :3

Swifteh-: I need to draw ya something, i dunno what D:

Spottedphyre: Eh? Why? owo

snoweh.: im just messing around with the blurs on photoshop ='3'=

Spudooli: Spotty your fanfiction ish funny xD

Spottedphyre: Thanks owo

GoldenQuill: lol

snoweh.: lol spud, remember making fun of the gays with sel x3 u should have put that in your info

_GoldenQuill signed out._

snoweh.: i think golden was offended there x3

Spudooli: LOL

Spottedphyre: what? owo

Spudooli: We all felt like being annoying o3o

snoweh.: yea x3

snoweh.: had to get it out of our systems

Spudooli: yup

snoweh.: and we did xe

snoweh.: x3

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifteh-: Oh, and because, spotty, you is epic o///o

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifteh-: luke just said something so wrong its making me slowly deflate.

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: 'because your hot for him'

Swifteh-: im like....LUL.

snoweh.: lol x3

Spudooli: x3

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifteh-: LUL, this new chick has only been in our school for a week, and many have given her the label (sorry for language) #$!%.

~*~*~

Word replaced despite apology (sorry! I'm paranoid! ;A;)

~*~*~

snoweh.: x333

Swifteh-: shes dating 5 guys at one time, im like "wtf." .

snoweh.: o-o

Spudooli: lol

Swifteh-: its ridiculous D:

Swifteh-: she is like, a mini bella from twilight, shes got the hair color, she just looks, uglierrr o3o

_Patcheh entered this board._

Patcheh: |D

Spudooli: hi o3o

Swifteh-: -clings-

Patcheh: ohai :P

Spottedphyre: Hi! :D

snoweh.: ohai patch o3o

Swifteh-: -strokes patch- where you been D| I told you to be home by 5.

Spudooli: XD

Patcheh: xD

Patcheh: stealing candy from meh cousin

Patcheh: x3

Spottedphyre: Everything you say is being recorded for RP record purposes ewe

Spudooli: *gasp*

Patcheh: everything i say can and will be used against me

Patcheh: o3o

Spudooli: x3

snoweh.: in the past 5 mins i almost made myself pass out...3 times o-o

Spottedphyre: Um, if you want it to be, sure owo

Patcheh: lolk.

Spottedphyre: OWO

Swifteh-: -hits with a purse- be back by 5 tomarrow or your grounded D:

Patcheh: FFFFF

Spudooli: lul

Patcheh: fien o3o

Swifteh-: good -strokes again :3-

Spudooli: lail

Patcheh: x3

Spottedphyre: in 7 minutes, i'm closing this off as a second chapter in the record ewe

Spottedphyre: 6 now owo

Swifteh-: O.O

Swifteh-: shoots slefffss ssssss nesseseseessse

Patcheh: ._.

Spudooli: lol

Spottedphyre: That's how big it is =w=

Patcheh: SLEFFFFF

snoweh.: 4 times now o3o

Swifteh-: NEHHH HEHHEHEHEHE

Spudooli: .

Spottedphyre: =w=

Patcheh: .com/watch?v=wM2s3NINulc 8D

Swifteh-: :O you wanna know what?!

snoweh.: wut? o-o

Patcheh: WUT

Swifteh-: I had a dream. And it was about me beating the crap outta a kid in my grade o.o I liked beating that chick up, I have always hated her .

Swifteh-: Then I beat up her mother.

snoweh.: lol

snoweh.: i havent dreamed [or remembered a dream after waking uo, whatever x3] for about....5 months o3o

Swifteh-: .|l Too bad it was only a dream.

Swifteh-: me neither, thats why this dream is so special :3

Patcheh: xD

Swifteh-: oh, wait, I got chased by a bunch of crackheads out of a library, they wanted to kill me, I remember now.

Patcheh: whenever i dream i forget it ten seconds after waking up. o3o

Swifteh-: that was 3 months ago.

Patcheh: LOL

snoweh.: lol

snoweh.: the last dream i remember is being hitler o-o

Swifteh-: Im like "this is a pu-.....BWAAHHHH DONT KILL ME DDDD,:"

Swifteh-: i was going to say "this is a public library, gtfo." but they like, brought out huge swords and crap... ;A;

snoweh.: o-o

Spudooli: lol

Swifteh-: I hate my dreams, I only remember scray stuff, like, when I was six, a teddy bear held me at gun point, and the others beat the crap outta me ;-;

Spottedphyre: Lol, the Ghost Hunter people picked up this can. One guy was going to spray it, but the other flipped out and was like, "Dude, don't spray it!" They fought over it for a bit, then he threw it on the ground owo

snoweh.: o-o

Spottedphyre: I watched it, LIVE~! owo

Swifteh-: oh, thats funneh spottedh |DDD

Swifteh-: spotteh*

snoweh.: my dreams are just strange....being hitler was fun :3

snoweh.: i dont know why..

Spudooli: I had a dream yesterday that the bathroom was covered in strawberry syrup o-o

Swifteh-: in another dream, I remember getting like, so scared. that when I wake up, im crying. o3o, like one time, I had a dream that my brother skinned my cat then tried eatin ghim o.o

snoweh.: o-o

Swifteh-: LUL o3o

Spottedphyre: It was funny, considering that they're professionals~! ;A;

Swifteh-: eating him*

Spottedphyre: I'm wrapping this segment up =w=

Swifteh-: JK

Swifteh-: LOL

Swifteh-: F is for friends who do crap togetha, U is for U and meeee N Is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue seaaa

snoweh.: ...


	3. December 6

_**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**_

_Loading..._

_You entered Hazeclan RP._

**_Board description:_**

**_hi my stalkers :3_**

Spottedphyre: Back :3

Swifteh-: wb

Sel.: wb

Spottedphyre: :3

SnowDST: wb

Spottedphyre: So, wanna RP? :3

Swifteh-: sureee

Swifteh-: who should I rp.....?

Sel.: whoever you want to x3

SnowDST: ill just be freeze

Sel.: *cough* Avionplz *cough*

Swifteh-: I have like....20 charas, its hard to choosseeeee ;~;

Sel.: be an apprentice swift x3 i will too

SnowDST: *cough* nobitch *cough*

Swifteh-: snow, That was rude ;-; dont call anyone a bitch accept me D:

SnowDST: no thanks bitch :3

Swifteh-: thanks for calling me beautiful.

SnowDST: no problem

Spottedphyre: owo

Sel.: *cough* Nvmthenbastard *cough* x3

SnowDST: *cough* okthen:3 *cough*

Swifteh-: spotttyyy, want me to rp shypaw?

Spottedphyre: Yesh o3o

Swifteh-: umkay o3o

Sel.: ok, im done with that coughing fit. Now to bring in turtle paw P:

Spottedphyre: I love Turtlepaw w

Sel.: i do too :P

Swifteh-: X3

Swifteh-: who wants to post first?

SnowDST: just to make you all happy i wont rp :3

Swifteh-: LJFKLDJ rp

Swifteh-: or.

Swifteh-: I

Swifteh-: kell

Swifteh-: you.

Swifteh-: Dont forget my whip of punishment :3

Sel.: xDD

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw poked Freezepaw. o3o**

Spottedphyre: There =w=

**Sel. // Turtlepaw does something random in the camp.**

**SnowDST // freezepaw yawned "yea? o-o"**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw looked at her mentor and shook her head "Forget it." She muttered looking at her paws.**

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw blinked. (Translation: I thought you died. My bad. o3o)**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blinked. "Forget what?" TwT**

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) was, as usual, stalking Turtlepaw. o3o**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw sighed and shook her head "I cant belive I fell for a mouse-brain that can't love anything...**

Swifteh-: "

SnowDST: wow...did you know lifealert copyrighted the phrase "I've fallen and i can't get up!" o-o

Sel.: XD

Sel.: whered you find that out?

SnowDST: randomly on youtube

SnowDST: i checked and it was true x3

Spottedphyre: owo

**Sel. // Turtlepaw sniffed the air and smelled her stalking him. He pinpointed he location and puonced, "Rawr"**

Sel.: i like the phrase "I've fallen and I can't reach my beer!" better xP

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw pushed him off. "I guess I really am an easy target in camp." o3o**

**SnowDST // freezepaw "o-o.. okay then" he padded into thespprentice's den "my mentor said he didnt want to deal with my whining today so he said i can get a day off...as long as i do twice the work tomorrow" he yawned and lied down**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn's eyes narrowed. "Now who said I was incapable of feeling?" TwT**

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw nodded. (translation: Alrighty then. o3o)**

**Sel. // Turtlepaw chuckled, "Naa, it took some work to find ya."**

Spottedphyre: Trying to get out of the RP, Squirrely? =w=

Spottedphyre: *feelings

SnowDST: no really but thanks for the idea

Spottedphyre: D:

Spottedphyre: No, i'll make Phyrepaw attack you then o3o

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw sighed. She looked at the tom resentfully "I never said that. I said you cant feel love. Its almost like a zombie and you keep avoiding my single question."**

**SnowDST // freezepaw will remain asleep until the next day in the rp**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn twitched his ear. "Well, it's just that . . . I feel awkward in the situation." =w=;**

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw surrounded Freezepaw's nest with mousebile. owo**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw shook her head. She sat down and stared at a fixed spot on the ground.**

**SnowDST // freezepaw woke up and randomly pounced on phrepaw "dont you thjink i have enough to deal with?!" o-o**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn sighed. He touched his tail to her flank. "I'm sorry, i've just never been in this situation before. It's hard for me to say what I wanna say." =w=;;**

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw, who was still carrying the stick with the moss filled with mousebile, tossed the moss at Freezepaw's nose. OwO**

**Swifteh- //Shypaw shrugged him off and kept her mouth shut. the she cat sighed heavily and looked him in the eyes "Why is it so hard to say...'yes.' or 'no.'?**

Swifteh-: "*

**SnowDST // freezepaw smacked it away and padded back "this will probably be my only day off in my life ;~; can you just leave me alone?!"**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blushed beneath his fur, and quickly stared at the ground. "Well . . . yes! Yes, ok?" he shuffled his paws.**

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw laughed. "If it's your day off, then play~!" :D**

Sel.: ohmy, a apprentice with a warrior~ how racy x33

SnowDST // freezepaw

SnowDST: that was a fail

Spottedphyre: what happened to the Turtlepaw? owo

Swifteh-: xDDD

**SnowDST // freezepaw "mentor said that if i leave the camp i might as well be working ._."**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled lightly she purred sofly and shook her pelt. "See, was it that hard?" ^^;**

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw laughed again. "Who said you have to leave camp? Come on, let's sing the F.U.N. song~! F is for friends who do stuff together~"**

Sel.: the turtlepaw is awaiting a response OxO

**SnowDST // freezepaw backed away and went back into the den**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn was shivering. "Yes. It was, actually." ;~;**

Sel.: lol the fun song is teh pwn x33

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw looked at her paws "Why was it so hard then?" she murmured**

**SnowDST // Snow's charries have just left the rp due to spongebob crap, have fun**

SnowDST: :3

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw continued. "U is for you and me, try it~!" :D**

Spottedphyre: ;A;

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blinked. "Because I get nervous in these situations! It's unknown territory for me." ;A;**

Sel.: spot, you got the funsong wrong anyways.

Spottedphyre: Yesh, Phyrepaw did. owo

Spottedphyre: It is because he lacks the proper memory for twoleg songs. o3o

Sel.: F is for FIRE that burns down the whole town :U lol indeed he does

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw blushed under her fur "oh..." she whispered. "I-I havent hunted in days....." she whispered, "I better go hunt..."**

Sel.: meh, im done with spongebob for the day.

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn stood up. "i'll go with you. I have to make sure you haven't gotten rusty." he semi-purred**

Spottedphyre: Alrighty then, I am as well. owo

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) laughed. "Non-the-less, you got me~" w**

**Sel. // Turtlepaw plays with a dead mouse in the middle of camp oxo**

Spottedphyre: owo

Sel.: screw that post .

**Sel. // Turtlepaw laughed along with her, "Oh yes I did x3 Now were even." he mewed**

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw is scarred from the cicada incident from the other day. O3O**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw would have been as red as a rose if you could see under her fur. She stared at her paws and shifted back and forth, The she cat sented the air carefully and dropped into a hunting crouch. She lept slopily at a rabbit and almost missed, only catching it by one of its back legs. the she-cat bit its back and killed it quickly, she turned to sandthron with a grim expression "I'm not a good hunter.." she muttered ruefully.**

_auntjuju entered this board._

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blinked. "You're just out of practice." he crouched into a hunting crouch. "We can do a quick review. Show me your hunting crouch."**

Spottedphyre: Hi :3

Sel.: 'ello

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) gasped. "We are! I never thought it was possible!" owo**

_auntjuju switched to the lobby._

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw dropped into a hunting crouch, she sighed. "Im just....I dunno, nervous or something..."**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn purred silently. "Next, stalk the invisible prey."**

**Sel. //Turtlepaw laughed at her bewildered reaction, "I thought we cpould be P:" he stretch and sat down.**

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) blinked. "O-of course! I was joking. " owo**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw shivered, she carefully stalked twords air, she had her eyes narrowed, but she could feel sandthorns eyes staring at her.**

**Sel. // Turtlepaw, "I'm sureyou were. Now, where are our mentors?" he looked around. "Not a single warrior in sight..."**

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) sighed. "What lazy, irresponsible mentors we have."**

Spottedphyre: Who's thier mentors? owo

Spottedphyre: I'm willing to nominate Spotty for one~! w

Sel.: i dunno P: i just said that cause i had no rp tactics

Spottedphyre: :3

Sel.: lol Sagewhisper is open aswell x3

SnowDST: as long as he isnt med this time o3o

Spottedphyre: w

Spottedphyre: Alrighty, let's have Spotty mentor Turtlepaw, and Sage mentor Sparkle w

Sel.: mkay

Sel.: ....hes only med when i have nothing better to do :U

SnowDST: good

SnowDST: just make sure you have nothing better to do in a different board

Spottedphyre: owo

Sel.: mkay o-o-

Sel.: *facepalm* What was todays word of the day?

Swifteh-: photo bomb.

Sel.: lol

Swifteh-: unexpeciantly hopping into a photo before it is taken.

Swifteh-: ldfjdklj

Swifteh-: stupid comp oxo

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifteh-: hummm....i posted spotty oxo

Sel.: lol i love doing that to people when they are taking a important family photo x33

**Spottedphyre bounded into camp. "Where be meh apprentice Turtlepaw?" :D**

Swifteh-: x3

**Sel. // Turtlepaw hopped up and down, "I'm here~~ :D" //Sagewhisper walked in a a slower pace, "Sparklepaw~! Time to train~!!" he bellowed.**

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw sighed. "Yes, almighty Sagewhisker. Bestow upon me the greatness of your wisdom." =w=**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw shivered, she carefully stalked twords air, she had her eyes narrowed, but she could feel sandthorns eyes staring at her.**

**Spottedphyre hopped up and down with him. "Today. . . we're going to hunt Wabbits~!" OwO**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn observed her technique. "The prey discovered you, pounce~!"**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw quickly turned to sandthorn and lept tackling him down "Like that?" she purred, the she-cats mismatched eyes shone with a amused look across her face.**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn playfully pushed her off. "Nice pounce~" he complimented. "Now, let's try that on some real prey." he cuffed her ear.**

SnowDST: ~ is being overkilled

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled warmly, she stalked into the bushes senting around carefully, the she cat sented rouge...maybe sandthorn would just follow the sent and meet her there. She lept up a tree and pushed ciestialnight out of it. "ha!"**

**Sel. // Turtlepaw licked his lip, "Yummeh, I hope I can catch zem." // Sagewhisper sighed, "Indeed I will. Now, today I think we should practice some fighting techniques.**

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw's (f) eyes sparkled (lol w). She loved battle trainning~**

**Spottedphyre turned to the camp entrance and pointed her arm at it. "Charge~!" she bounded out into the forest.**

Spottedphyre: I got an animation up~! owo

Swifteh-: cool 3

**Sel. // Sagewhisper purred, "I'm glad your so enthusiatic!" he crouched then yowled, "Defend yourself!" he pounced towards her, claws sheathed. //Turtlepaw, "Weee!" he yelled as he followed after his equally estatic mentor.**

Swifteh-: wtf spotty XDDDD)

Swifteh-: that is the weirdest animation ever X3333

Spottedphyre: w

SnowDST: gotta love that magic gray button o3o

**Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) rolled out of the way, swiveled, and pounced at his side**

**Spottedphyre suddenly stopped. "Halt! I smell zee prey~" TwT**

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight grumbled as he got up shaking his pelt, "Get down here!" he hissed looking up at shypaw, she clammered down the tree pouncing and pinning down the tom. "Pfff....oh, its just another beautiful she cat." The tom mused looking up into shypaws eyes. She blushed and glared at the tom "Im not your sweetheart."**

**Sel. // Turtlepaw skidded to a stop beside spotty. He sniffed the air and tried to track teh rabbit. // Sagewhisper sighed, "Good job. Now try this." he looked at her feet getting ready to pounce.**

_Fireh.. entered this board._

Fireh..: o-o

Swifteh-: ello govnah

Fireh..: Ello

Fireh..: XDD

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn arrived on the scene. "Rogue!" he bristled. He bounded up to them. "What are you doing on HazeClan territory?" he asked cooly.**

Spottedphyre: Hi~! :D

Fireh..: *glomps everyone*

Spottedphyre: *ish glomped* owo

Fireh..: OMG CAN I JOIN? o-o

Sel.: Hello!:D

_Spottedphyre /Sparklepaw (f) shifted her weight on one side, and prepared TwTfor the move._

Spottedphyre: *TwT -- at the end ;A

Spottedphyre: *;A;

Fireh..: lol

**Swifteh- //shypaw scrambled off the tom and by sandthorn "hes a perv..." she whipsered in his ear her fur fluffed out. //CiestialNight sighed "I'm not a perv!" he growled, "I simpily think that that she-cat is absoltly beautiful..." he grinned. "Why cant a young tom call a young she-cat beauiful these days..." the tom grumbled. "And anyways, what I have I done wrong for doing sight seeing on this...land."**

Fireh..: ill b ShrewSky lol Shes a brownt abby with lighter brown streips and with white paws also with a white chest. Her eyes r a forest green 8D

Fireh..: Tabby*

Swifteh-: I came up with that name ;w; -is proud-

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn narrowed his eyes. "Protocal. Can't allow any strangers to wonder in and take what we need." TwT**

Fireh..: yesh and thank u for coming up wit hit 8D

Spottedphyre: I like that name~ :3

Fireh..: with*

**Sel. // Sagewhisper pounced towards her head abrubtly, "Rawr..." he mewed .**

Sel.: it is a good one :)

Fireh..: where is everyone? :O

Spottedphyre: Sagewhisker is still pouncing, right? As in, in the air? owo

**Swifteh- //The tom winked at the she cat "By what you need you mean this she cat...right? because if you dont I would be happy to take her with me." The toms eyes flickered making shypaw flush maroon/**

Swifteh-: .*

Sel.: yesh

Fireh..: omg whos deputy? o-o

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn put a defensive paw in front of Shypaw. "Especially not her." He growled. "She's too important to even THINK of letting her go."**

Swifteh-: noone.)

Fireh..: can i b deputy? o-o]

Spottedphyre: We have no leader. owo

Fireh..: o-o

Fireh..: we can pretend the leader is away for a mission xDDD

Spottedphyre twitched. She motioned silently with her tail to a moving brown creature with long ears.

Spottedphyre: I gotta go ;A;

**Swifteh- //shypaw stepped back, her eyes wide. //CiestialNight "humm....What a shame." the tom frowned, "I get it...."**

Swifteh-: ;-;

Spottedphyre: I'll be back though. ;w;

Swifteh-: see you later

Sel.: bye spotty :

Fireh..: D:

Swifteh-: dfldfjd brb..parents.... .

Fireh..: Baii spot :

Fireh..: ok imma join in now

Fireh..: o-o

Swifteh-: back

Swifteh-: .

Fireh..: Wb 8D

Sel.: wb :)

Swifteh-: heyy

Swifteh-: my brother maade me fall backwardsss...

**Fireh..: ShrewSky padded through the forest, her paws silent as she dropped into a crouch, stalking forward to a mouse. She kept her fluffy tail down while her ears were pressed against her head. She leaped forward kiliing the mouse wit hone swift bite to the neck. she lifted her head with her prey in her mouth, she had scented a cat she did not know. She dropped her prey and buried it, then followed the scent**

Fireh..: :3

Swifteh-: what cat is shrew talking about oxo?

Fireh..: the rogue P:

Fireh..: o-o

Swifteh-: ciestialnight?

Fireh..: yesh .

Swifteh-: okay

Fireh..: xD

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight sighed at the shecat and trotted to a nearby tree dissappearing into its branches.**

Swifteh-: .com/art/ShyPaw-ShyHeart-Ref-145895686 (this is what shy looks like btw oxo)

Fireh..: pretty 8D]

Fireh..: brb]

Swifteh-: thanks.

Sel.: shes adorable :3

Swifteh-: 3 inorite?

Sel.: yush! x3

Fireh..: back]

Sel.: wb

**Fireh..: ShrewSky slowed to a stop, the scent of the cat she scented was stronge. She glanced around as her ears perked up.**

Fireh..: thnx 83

**Swifteh- //CiesialNight purred and lept down the tree next to the she cat. "Hi hun."**

**Fireh..: ShrewSky jumped back from the tom, she hissed "Who r u?" she said**

Swifteh-: please use full words oxo!)

Fireh..: pfft, fine .

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight purred "Who am I? A rouge...I'm suprized you havent noticed." The young tom chuckled, "Sweetheart, come on...you wouldnt attack..would you?"**

**Fireh..: ShrewSky bared her teeth, her ears flattened against her head as she said "Your on my clans territory, so why wouldnt i attack?" she unseathed her claws as she said this.**

**Swifteh- //ciestialNight sighed "Because, if you havent noticed, im injured and un-capeable of attacking your clan nor would I...poor she cats would get hurt and I wouldnt steal prey becuase..I'm not a theif." He sat down calmly.**

Swifteh-: \

**Fireh..: ShrewSky calmly said "I dont care if your an injured cat, i'd' still attack" ending with a hiss at the end. Her tail lashed from side to side.**

Fireh..: o-o

Sel.: hey, im gonna go....Bye~

Fireh..: DDD:

Fireh..: Baii .3.

Sel.: i have to do a school project thing P: i put it off and its dues tomorrow

Sel.: ill be back late, bye!!

_Sel. signed out._

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight sighed "You cats are helpless...but sadly the she cats are utterly beautiful..I mean look at you!" he sighed**

**Fireh..: ShrewSky stared at him, she narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. she sat down**

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight blinked "No attack...?" the tom chuckled "Well, its too true that you are beautiful and that you are being wasted on toms that just want to stopped being nagged into liking you..."**

Fireh..: sorry mom needed me

Fireh..: g2g :|

Swifteh-: D:

Swifteh-: bye

_Fireh.. signed out._

Swifteh-: brb.

_Swifteh- switched to the lobby._

_Swifteh- entered this board._

SnowDST: wb

Swifteh-: thanks

Swifteh-: I thought you died.

SnowDST: just came back

Swifteh-: oh o3o

SnowDST: now what?

Swifteh-: I dunno

Swifteh-: . . .

SnowDST: ...

Swifteh-: dflkajdf im tired.

Swifteh-: dnstosw

Swifteh-: dnstosw = SnowDST

SnowDST: o-o

Swifteh-: sonwdst

SnowDST: lol\

Swifteh-: wispehr

SnowDST: o-o

Swifteh-: ?

SnowDST: nothin

Swifteh-: what tis be a bear without any ears?

SnowDST: b

Swifteh-: goooddd

SnowDST: :3

Swifteh-: im borreeddd

SnowDST: sameeee

Swifteh-: im waiting for spot to come back so we can rp :

Swifteh-: cuse, you wont..

SnowDST: i actually will, but i guess you dont want me to x3

Swifteh-: I want you to

Swifteh-: but you wont

Swifteh-: ;-;

SnowDST: i will then o3o but i wont know who to rp

Swifteh-: I dunno either .

SnowDST: ;

Swifteh-: ldkfjsdl stupid pete

Swifteh-: . this is a queer mission.

SnowDST: in?

Swifteh-: kh

SnowDST: oh

SnowDST: what day u on?

Swifteh-: I dunno,...its called change.

SnowDST: oh

Swifteh-: you have to follow pete.

Swifteh-: and....its queer.

SnowDST: oh

SnowDST: i hated that too

SnowDST: i just got the game yesterday o3o im on day 197 i think

entered this board.

: yo

SnowDST: hardest difficulty

SnowDST: hi

Swifteh-: I dont addictivly play

SnowDST: i just have nothing else to do

switched to the lobby.

Swifteh-: I try and keep it for a while.

Swifteh-: because, I dont get money, at all.

SnowDST: oh

Swifteh-: brb, gotta go do a chore.

SnowDST: i have like 3 other new games so i can go through em fast

SnowDST: ok

SnowDST: i love the music for the minor bosses for some reason x3

Swifteh-: minor bosses on what game?

Swifteh-: im back

SnowDST: Kh sumthin/2 days

Swifteh-: xD

Swifteh-: 358

SnowDST: random note: i hated the tutorial

Swifteh-: 385*

Swifteh-: the tutorial sucked

SnowDST: cuz my R button is screwed up and i need to like put surgery on it whenever i want to click it once

Swifteh-: so didnt the shadow globs, they where uber queer.

SnowDST: and my L button doesnt work at all

Swifteh-: .? why?

SnowDST: i dont know

Swifteh-: do you have the light or the original?

SnowDST: light, my original is broken in half xD

Swifteh-: was your original one silver?

SnowDST: red

Swifteh-: your original ds was silver oxo?

Swifteh-: or red...Ive never seen a red one

SnowDST: my original was red o3o

Swifteh-: oxo wow...well all of the people that had a silver one the top broke off..i had a purple/blue red one and I dropped it constantly...but nothing ever happened to the thing other than when you dropped it while playing a sp game.

SnowDST: my dad got pissed and ripped the top off of mine so ya...

Swifteh-: o.o

SnowDST: and it wasnt even at me ;~; so he bought me a lite

Swifteh-: I want my friend to call back so I can whine to her about how the end of the PJatO book sucked.

SnowDST: lol

Swifteh-: it. was. So. Pointless.

SnowDST: xD

Swifteh-: .

Swifteh-: I mean. Like...two friends find out that they are madly in love with eachother, they kiss twice, then this one guy becomes king of the wilderness, and the chick that fell in love with the dude had her wildest dreams come true. Everything was a happy ending other than 3 people died and one guy killed himself.

SnowDST: o-o

Swifteh-: OH irony time, the guy that killed himself turned dark, then was like "im a bad person" o3o "percy give me the knife so I can kill myself.." Percy: "umkay" Him: -stabs himself where hes not invincible- "...Annabeth, did you love me?" Annabeth: "Only like a brother..."

Swifteh-: Him: -dies-

SnowDST: o-o

SnowDST: wow...

Swifteh-: good series...terrible ending....

Swifteh-: .

Swifteh-: BUT before he died he blabed on about how percy, grover, and annabeth where so brave and crap.

SnowDST: lol

Swifteh-: He was being controlled and mindless, when he got his mind back he was so cool and crap im like.... "wtf?"

Swifteh-: brb.

SnowDST: ok

SnowDST: brb too

Swifteh-: back

SnowDST: back too

Swifteh-: wb

SnowDST: ty

Spottedphyre: Back~! :D

Spottedphyre: Anyone alive? :3

SnowDST: wb :DD

SnowDST: me

Spottedphyre: :3

SnowDST: rp?

Spottedphyre: Yesh pwease. owo

Swifteh-: spotty!

SnowDST: u start

Swifteh-: :D

SnowDST: one of u

Spottedphyre: neh, want to to put this in the RP archives? owo

Swifteh-: sure ;3;

SnowDST: i dont care

Spottedphyre: Alrighty X3

**Swifteh- //shypaw stepped back, her eyes wide. //CiestialNight "humm....What a shame." the tom frowned, "I get it...." (super old post but made into a repost o3o)**

(Blank area where RP continued but was not recorded. I lost connection o3o)

_**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**_

_Loading..._

_**Board description:**_

_**hi my stalkers :3**_

_You entered Hazeclan RP._

Spottedphyre: Bacl w

Swifteh-: wb

Spottedphyre: *back

Spottedphyre: But i'm goinh again 0w0

Spottedphyre: *going

Spottedphyre: Rp with the dead zombie for now. owo

SnowDST: o-e

Swifteh-: .com/watch?v=qjFt4FVcXMQ (X3)

Swifteh-: your going again D::

Swifteh-: -dies-

Swifteh-: brb.)

SnowDST: thats ur youtube? *subs for no reason*

Swifteh-: yes

Swifteh-: thanks

SnowDST: np x3

Swifteh-: I dont get what subbying is all about.

SnowDST: kinda shows that you like someone's vids prett much o3o

SnowDST: pretty much the same as watching on DA

Swifteh-: oh .3.

_Swifteh- signed out._

_Swifteh- entered this board._

Swifteh-: sorry

SnowDST: wb :D

Swifteh-: stupid comptuer .

Swifteh-: whens spot going to be back?

SnowDST: dunno

Swifteh-: ;-;

Swifteh-: I have to leave at 10 .

SnowDST: 10:30 here

Swifteh-: wow

Swifteh-: o3o

Swifteh-: -waits for spottys return-

SnowDST: *sits in the backround*

Swifteh-: o3o

SnowDST: dammit i wanna rp! o3o i guess ill just rp flamestripe if u wanna

_Lifehouse entered this board._

Swifteh-: sureee

Lifehouse: are you rping?

Lifehouse: helooooo?

SnowDST: not yet o3o we were about to

Lifehouse: k

Spottedphyre: back for a bit o3o

Lifehouse: wb :3

Spottedphyre: :#

Spottedphyre: *:3

SnowDST: wb

Spottedphyre: :3

Swifteh-: dfasdfjlsdkfjklsdfjsd

Swifteh-: im fan girling

Swifteh-: for

Swifteh-: logan lerman.

Lifehouse: X3

SnowDST: im wanting

SnowDST: nvm

Swifteh-: spottty, feel free to post o3o

Spottedphyre: owo

Swifteh-: WAIT

Swifteh-: its my post

Swifteh-: what was the last thing I posted?

Spottedphyre: I forgot ewe

Swifteh-: go up and check, I died.

Spottedphyre: I did too ;w;

Swifteh-: no

Swifteh-: like

Swifteh-: I logged off

Spottedphyre: I did too =w=

Swifteh-: o.o

Swifteh-: ill just post

**Swifteh- //CiestialNight grumbled and swept by Shypaw, his pelt rubbing up against hers. He swept into the reeds.//ShyPaw froze, she ran to sandthorn and nuzzled his chest, keeping a eye on where ciestialnight had dissappeared.**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn placed his chin on her head. "I dislike that guy." =w=**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw shivered, "He gives me the creeps." The she cat sat down pulling her head from under his "Im not hungry nor do I want to go back to camp...want to just go for a walk? If you dont want to then I can just go by myself...."**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn shook his pelt. "I'll accompany you." he blinked warmly.**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw couldnt help but flush deep red "okay..." she murmured looking up at the sky "Its going to snow soon..." She broke off "Im becoming a warrior soon too..."**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn nodded, looking up at the sky as well. "I was going to give you your assessment today, but I want to make sure you're ready for it."**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled "Its almost like you dont want me to not be your apprentice...like you want me to be by your side for a longer time." She sighed "But thats what I think your thinking....Im most likely wrong."**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn gave a light chuckle. "No, you're right. I couldn't have put it in better words myself." He turned to look at her, gaze soft.**

**Spottedphyre /Quetzalcotal is going to take over the world. o3o**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled warmly "....lets start on our walk, maybe we should just....walk until the snow starts falling..or until dawn comes?" she purred licking his ear.**

**SnowDST // hitlerkit will join quetzal**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blushed under his fur. "I'll leave it for you to decide." he nodded.**

Spottedphyre: Lol, Hitlerkit owo

Spottedphyre: I only now just remembered my charrie Quetzalcotal owo

SnowDST: o-o

Spottedphyre: Because of the RP records I put up on Halloween. o3o

**Swifteh- //"Hummm..." she grinned "it will snow soon..so I choose snow." she padded into the forest and looked around. the river was frozen over. The songbirds where off for the winter...the only thing she could hear was her breathing and the small russle of leafs.**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn padded beside her. "It hasn't snowed in a long time." he sighed.**

Lifehouse: SantaClaws :3

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw nodded "I...I dont get why the seasons come and go...but I understand when things come and go...." she closed her eyes breathing in and out deeply**

Spottedphyre: You should RP with SantaClaws o3o

Spottedphyre: Thanks Swift :3

SnowDST: hah.......

Swifteh-: yw

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn fluffed out his fur so he wouldn't feel so chiily. "It's a process of renewal, kinda of like sleeping. Things are born in New-leaf, flourish during when it's warm, and things 'sleep' in leaf-bare. It's a beautiful thing, really."**

_Sel. entered this board._

Spottedphyre: Sel~! :D

Sel.: Spotty! :P

Sel.: Hello all x3

_Lifehouse switched to the lobby._

**Spottedphyre /Quetzie was wondering where the sleepy-cat went. o3o**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw nodded. "you know im a good apprentice...right? so why dont you just have me become a warrior before newleaf....thats when I should become a warrior."**

SnowDST: sleepy cat? o-o snow?

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn laughed. "It's not New-leaf yet, and you still have your assessment. But I can assure you you'll be a warrior when New-leaf comes." :3**

Spottedphyre: .net/s/5480362/1/Warriors_RP_Adventures_with_Spotty_and_Friends Remember, dear Squirrely? =w=

SnowDST: gtg shower

Spottedphyre: ;w;

Sel.: bye o3o

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw sighed and licked his chest "Why do I have to wait?" she groaned. "I dont WANT to wait that long to be able to be with you without having to hide it..."**

Swifteh-: byeee

Swifteh-: .list

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn touch his nose to her muzzle. "Have you forgotten? New-leaf is in an eighth og a moon (half a week?)"**

Spottedphyre: list fail owo

Spottedphyre: /list

Swifteh-: I dunno

Spottedphyre: 8of

Spottedphyre: *of

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw sighed "That is still a long time...." She muttered ruefully. The she cat looked up in the sky....snow fell. She blinked "lets take shelter in a den..I-" she was cut off by a yawn "Im too tired to walk back..." the drowsy she-cat sat down. Her eyes closed as she began to fell asleep, in between she was awake a minute then asleep the next.**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn picked up the sleeping apprentice. \she's as big as a warrior now.\ he concluded, and searched for a 'den'. He found a hole between some tree roots. owo**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw looked drowzily at sandthorn, she licked his nose and looked down at the den "Thats not too big...but it will wo-" she was cut off by a yawn again.**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blinked. "I'll stand guard outside, if you want room to sleep."**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw slipped into the den "Keep watch?" she giggled "we are stil in clan territory. There is no need for you to." She grinned, "Why are you so worried?" the she cat pawed at his tail, "Just come in here....it will keep us both warmer."**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn shuffled his paws. "Alright then." He went inside. "It's very crowded, are you sure?" he tried to make himself smaller, but he failed. owo**

Spottedphyre: brb owo

Spottedphyre: dinner owo

Swifteh-: okay

Swifteh-: I might not be here, oxo

Sel.: meh i gtg....not tht ill be missed o-o

_Sel. signed out._

SnowDST: back

Swifteh-: wb

SnowDST: ty

Swifteh-: I wanna have a l.l fangirl again.

SnowDST: o-o

Swifteh-: what? the guy is majorly hot o3o

SnowDST: o-o

Spottedphyre: Back owo

Swifteh-: o-o

Swifteh-: wb

Swifteh-: I have 30 min left

Spottedphyre: ;A;

SnowDST: wb

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled and drifted off to sleep -the next morning- Shypaw crawled out of the den shaking her pelt she looked at her sighed "..." she took a deep breath and let the air around her sink in**

Spottedphyre: brb ewe

Spottedphyre: back owo

SnowDST: wb

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn stretched out in his sleep, his unconsious muscles needed it. owo**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw looked into the den, she crinned at sandthorn, the she cat poked hiim and then hid outside the den. owo**

Swifteh-: grinned*

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn jolted awake, and hit his head on the dirt ceiling. He squinted outside, rubbing the top of his head lightly with one paw. "Shypaw . . .?" Tw=**

_Spudooli entered this board._

Spottedphyre: Spud~! :D

Spudooli: D:

Spottedphyre: ;w;

Spudooli: :D* **

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw lept onto this head knocking him down and back into the den "morning!" she purred licking the bump on his head lightly "pfff..you hit your head..."**

Spottedphyre: oh w

SnowDST: spuddddddddd

Spudooli: lol, fail xD

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn closed his eyes, enjoying her presence."Yes. Yes I did," =w=**

Spottedphyre: *.

**Spottedphyre /Phyrepaw waddled out of the camp on four legs. "Penguin, penguin~!"**

**SnowDST // freezepaw yaened and padded out of the warriors den [who wants to be his mento for now o3o im too lazy]**

SnowDST: mentor*

Spottedphyre: Spud will o3o

Spottedphyre: Freezepaw's a warrior now?ewe

SnowDST: no

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw smiled "Oh pah..." she grinned slipping off his back and sitting next to him "pff...I we need to get back to camp..OR we could do my assesment..then I will become a warrior by at the lastest tomarrow night." she purred nuzzling his neck**

Spottedphyre: Ah, we need a medicine cat, deputy, and leader, I just realized. owo

SnowDST: oops...i meant apprentixce den

SnowDST: snow is leader

Spottedphyre: I nominate Spotty leader~! :D

SnowDST: light is med

Spottedphyre: *deputy

SnowDST: deputy is rain

Spottedphyre: *piece of moss

SnowDST: who isnt here x3

Swifteh-: xDDD

SnowDST: spot...u know that job was taken LONG ago

**Spottedphyre the piece of moss rolled out of the elder's den. "I don't wanna die~!" ;A;**

Swifteh-: :D tomarrow, im not going to talk much at all, I want to see how annoyed my friends get.

SnowDST: lol

SnowDST: thanks :D

Swifteh-: not on here. .

Swifteh-: irl

**SnowDST // fatbelly saw a mobile peice of moss and sat on it**

Swifteh-: dur

SnowDST: oh x3

Spottedphyre: X3

**Spottedphyre the piece of moss screamed squeakily. "Oh no, DINGLE BERRIES!!!!1!!" ;;;;;;;A;;;;;;;**

**Swifteh- "how smart are you snow? SnowDST "Not very..."**

Spottedphyre: X3

Spudooli: lol

SnowDST: :#

SnowDST: :3*

Swifteh-: x23

Swifteh-: x3*

Swifteh-: i

SnowDST: swift knows me so well~ x3

Swifteh-: have

Swifteh-: 10

Swifteh-: min

Spottedphyre: ;A;

Swifteh-: thats why ilu 33333

Spudooli: D:

Swifteh-: jk

SnowDST: x3

**Swifteh- smacks snow**

Spudooli: :D

**SnowDST is like 'wtf' o3o**

**Swifteh- "why did you cheat on me with the....the.."**

**Swifteh- "TOASTER!" DDD,:**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn looked at her. "Are you sure you're ready? We do have one more day left if you need to practice more."**

**SnowDST "BUT IT IS SO SEXY DDD,:**

**Swifteh- looks glum "Im not sexy to you then?" cries**

**Spudooli lols**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw nodded "Im sure..."**

**SnowDST "bye byhe, now leave me and sexytoaster in peace"**

Swifteh-: the other day I looked at my friend and was like "If I was gay, Id totally be gay with you." and everyone started laughing.)

SnowDST: o-o

Spudooli: lol x3

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn padded out of the 'den', and shook his pelt. "Alrighty then. Choose anywhere to hunt. You won't see me, but i'll be watching you're progress." =w=**

**Swifteh- cries but then smashes snow with the toaster "NOOO" -the toaster dings- "umm...breakfest!" -noms on frensh toast sticks-**

**SnowDST "HEY THOSE WERE MINE!" *throws toaster into a trash can and takes a few***

**Swifteh- //Shypaw dashed out to hunt....She crouched up on a vole and caught it easily. She turned to where she saw a silloitte of sandthorn "Ive caught pelnty of prey...can we do attack and defence assesment now?"**

**Swifteh- "ILU!" -tacklerapes snow-**

Swifteh-: ;3)

**SnowDST o-o "ilu too then o3o'**

**Swifteh- runs away "I lied, I love the light bulb moar." kisses the lightbulb dramatically**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn blinked, and changed his hiding place. "Assessments test your skill. Hunt a little longer, then i'll test your fighting skills." he called out, yet again changing his hiding place.**

**SnowDST "okay then o3o" *looks at dead toaster* **

**SnowDST "now im lonely ;~;" *cries***

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw sighed, she crouched low into the bushes. she came out with a rabbit that she had to chase down "can we please battle train!" she yelled "its almost sun-fall...."**

**Swifteh- the lightbulb smashes to the ground "Why did you love that stupid toaster in the first place? e.e"**

**SnowDST "cuz i was paid to love it o3o"**

**Swifteh- "I sill....hate...you... D:"**

**SnowDST ;~; *huddles in corner crying***

**Swifteh- sees edward sparkling in the distance "go away edward, noone lieks joo." -huggles snow-**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn left down from a tree, landing directly behind her. "Certainly. Get ready~!" he backed up a few tail-lengths.**

**SnowDST smiled "ilu :3" *rapeglomp***

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw grinned, she lept at sandthron rolling to the side before standing up and seeing his reaction**

**Swifteh- looks at logan lerman and pushes snow away "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG LOGAN!!" kisses epically**

**Swifteh-: :3**

**SnowDST ;~; *drags spotty in* "its just you and me mah luv~**

**Swifteh- is done raping logan and jumps on snows back "im done with logan o3o"**

**Spudooli o-o**

**Spottedphyre /Sandthornhad rolled over to the side, and was now facing her as they had been a second before. He was crouching, preparing for a pounce.**

**SnowDST holds both of them "...threesome?"**

**Swifteh-: xDDD im probrobly the most akward person you have ever met..."**

**Swifteh- nods**

**Spudooli O-O**

**Spottedphyre squeals. "Noes! Weave meh bee!" ;~;**

**SnowDST pushes spot away "fine o3o more for swift then"**

**Swifteh- //ShyPaw scratched at the ground She lept beside him then tackled him down. her claws sheathed harmlessly**

Swifteh-: o-o

**Swifteh- "ILU!"**

Spottedphyre: *Sandthorn had

**Spudooli backs away**

Swifteh-: xDDDDD)

**SnowDST "ilu too :3" **

Swifteh-: dlkdjf I gottag o ;-;

Swifteh-: go*

Swifteh-: bye you guys :3

**Spottedphyre /Sandthorn quickly caught her neck with the underside of his chin, and shoved it into the snow. "Well played." he purred.**

Spottedphyre: ;A;

Swifteh-: see you later spottyyy

Spottedphyre: ;;A;;

Spudooli: ;A;

Spottedphyre: ;;;A;;;

Spudooli: ;A;

Spottedphyre: ;;;;A;;;;

Swifteh-: I will see you tomarrow I promice CX

_Swifteh- signed out._

Spudooli: ;A;

**Spudooli points at snow, "he, you has no one to love :3"**

**SnowDST rapes spud "i haz you~"**

**Spudooli flails "oh noez!"**

**Spottedphyre ish eating a hershey bar. owo**

**SnowDST :3 *drags innocent little spotty in and rapes both***

**Spottedphyre is not raped thanks to Butterfly-chan~! :D**

SnowDST: ?

Spudooli: she flew away?

SnowDST: wanna really rp? x3

Spottedphyre: RP pwease :3

Spottedphyre: You too Squirrely. =w=

SnowDST: ok

SnowDST: ill be...u guys pick o3o

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw was staring at a butterfly. owo**

SnowDST: someone please be freeze's menor and torture him o3o

Spottedphyre: Spud . . .? =w=

SnowDST: oh and his mentor's name is lostheart now o3o

Spottedphyre: owo

Spottedphyre: That . . . makes sense. owo

Spottedphyre: I know! I know! And his mate's name will be Foundlight~! :D

**Spudooli //Dawnecho poked Silentpaw with her tail. "Come on, let's go hunting. I know Freezepaw is bringing most of the prey in, but you need the practise, for your assessment :3"**

SnowDST: he doesnt have a mate x3

SnowDST: nobody likes him

Spudooli: D;

Spottedphyre: ;~;

Spottedphyre: It would have been interesting, though . . .

SnowDST: ehh ill rp him i guess o3o

SnowDST: just so i can get in the rp o3o

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw nodded. \My assessment! I'll finaaly be a warrior!\ she mentally purred.**

Spottedphyre: *finaly

Spottedphyre: *finally

Spudooli: *facepalm*

**SnowDST // freezepaw was up at exactly midnight, makinf=g sure lostheart wouldnt see him slacking after his day off. he already caught quite a bit of prey, but not enough to malke up for the day off, so he kept hunting. // lostheart was asleep P:**

**Spudooli //Dawnecho nodded. "That's right, Shypaw is having her one now," she shuddered. "Ugh, she fell for her mentor, that's. . .Pedobearish," she mewed, padding slowly into the forest.**

**Spottedphyre /Foundlight was in the medicince cat's den. "Man, I really hate that Lostheart!" :C**

Spottedphyre: That was exactly what Sandthorn was fearing, too =w=

**SnowDST // lightstep poked her "dont we all"**

**Spottedphyre /Foundlight nodded. "Yes, of course! Now, did you need some food? A medicine cat shouldn't be let hungry." :3**

Spudooli: x3

Spottedphyre: owo

**SnowDST // lightstep nodded "thanks :D ill need to be focused for when freeze comes in again" // freezepaw caught what he presumed was enough. he took it back to camp, having to take 2 trips with how much he caught. he heaved a sigh and went out for 4 border patrol**

**Spudooli //Dawnecho flicked her tail. "Come on!" She walked further into the forest and sighed, Freezepaw had been hunting too**.

_Shrew.. entered this board._

Shrew..: ello pplz

**Spottedphyre /Silentpaw sighed as well. She knew she was a sissy-cat compared to Freezepaw when it came to training.**

Spottedphyre: Hi~! :3

Spudooli: D:

Spudooli: :D***

SnowDST: hiiiii

SnowDST: u finally get on when im not dead x3

Shrew..: XDDD

**Spottedphyre /Foundlight fetched her a mouse. "There ya go~! Freezepaw caught it, I believe." owo**

**(Everyone then left the RP after minor chatting and the day ended for Spotty and friends. owo)**


	4. January 15 and 16

It has come to my attention that the face --- w shows up as a single 'w' in the chat. It was a face; not a 'w'

**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**

_Loading..._

**Board description:**

**i made a warriors rp cuz there waz only one and only had 2 members**

LittIe.: SPOTTY :D

Spottedphyre.: Hi Little~! :D

Spottedphyre.: Sorry for not being active earlier. ;w;

LittIe.: Its okay xDD

Spottedphyre.: I was working on a speed paint~! w

_**You entered constellation clan warriors rp.**_

LittIe. whispers: Are you rping Luna and Storm, or did you make up new names?

LittIe.: I don't know why I'm addicted to whispering xDD

lunabellz: lol

lunabellz: wats ht??

LittIe.: xdD

_Spottedphyre. whispers to LittIe.: Luna and Storm, yet thier personalities are still not confirmed. owo_

lunabellz: ohhh ok

LittIe. whispers: Okay xDD

lunabellz: don

lunabellz: done

_LittIe. whispers: can you draw Little and her brother with them?_

_Spottedphyre. whispers to LittIe.: Sure :3_

_LittIe. whispers: :3_

LittIe.: when did you all start drawing?

_Edyrem entered this board._

Spottedphyre.: Birth. owo;

_AeroSpark entered this board._

AeroSpark: ?ref=10741 Please join? i'm trying to save my favourite website ^.^

LittIe.: I started singing at age 2. Idk when I started drawing oAo.

_Edyrem switched to the lobby._

_AeroSpark switched to the lobby._

LittIe. whispers: oh btw her brother and Little are enemies oAo

LittIe. whispers: but its fine

LittIe.: x3

_Spottedphyre. whispers to LittIe.: Storm and Little, or Little and her brother? owo;_

lunabellz: well im done wit mine

LittIe. whispers: Little adn her brother

Spottedphyre. whispers to LittIe.: Ok~ w

LittIe.: x3

_LittIe. whispers: can you make the she-cat's eyes big like you did on Moonshaodw_

_LittIe. whispers: and do those white dot stuff :O_

LittIe.: xDD Evil kitty

**LittIe. brain has died.**

LittIe.: brb

Spottedphyre.: ok :3

_Little entered this board._

lunabellz: spottedphyre r u theutuber called spottedfire who makes all those traditional animations and stuff??

_LittIe. signed out._

Little: Back xd

Little: xD

Little: xD9

Spottedphyre.: Spottedfire25? Yep. :3

lunabellz: o mai gawd! -dies-

Little: xDD

Spottedphyre.: I get that a lot~! w

lunabellz: -twtches-

Little: why did you erase yours

Little: ?

Little: D:

Spottedphyre.: They were huge. owo

Little: Oh and thank you :D

Little: Lol

lunabellz: i have a utube account but with school i cant make a ot of animation D: i need motivation... also wat do u record ur desktop with cuz mine puts an add over da screen -.-\

Spottedphyre.: CamStudio. Tis' free :3

lunabellz: o.o

lunabellz: -searches- brb

Spottedphyre.: D'accord~! w

Little: I use hypercam2

Spottedphyre.: I prefer CamStudio. It's simple and I don't need a watch~! X3

lunabellz: omg my cat compared to ur looks like a dofremed giant :o

lunabellz: deformed

_lunabellz signed out._

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

_lunabellz entered this board._

Spottedphyre.: Welcome back~! :D

lunabellz: sorreh lost connection

_Spottedphyre. whispers to Little: What should Storm be like? owo;_

_Hawkfoot entered this board._

Spottedphyre.: Happens to me all the time~ =w=;

Little whispers: I don't knoiw

Little: Hi Hawk

Hawkfoot: Hiya

_Spottedphyre. whispers to Little: I'll be creative then~! :D_

lunabellz: ya i hate it :c

Spottedphyre.: hi~! :3

Little: OMG FOXY :D

Spottedphyre.: /list

Hawkfoot: lol

Hawkfoot: hey does anyone have Windows Messenger? o.o

Spottedphyre. raises paw. owo

Hawkfoot: omg im on itz right now

_guest5380 entered this board._

Hawkfoot: no she left...

Hawkfoot: lol

_guest5380 switched to the lobby._

Little: I have MSN

lunabellz: rawrrr

Hawkfoot: imma try to get MSN

Hawkfoot: yay

Hawkfoot: it worked

lunabellz: :o little haz an emo cat

Little: Spotty can you write Little's name in the way you do with blur

Little: Lols

Spottedphyre.: sure, what colors? :3

Little: You pick :3

_Blackhorn6 entered this board._

_Blackhorn6 switched to the lobby._

Hawkfoot: its 50% done...

Little: also same with her brother, dust

Little: 50% done xDD

lunabellz: im hungry

Little: little she-cat taken (by a clan cat oAo)

Hawkfoot: EWWW i just hit a key and there was a bug on it and i killed it o.o

lunabellz: :o

Little: EWWWW\'

Spottedphyre.: Was it a cockaroach!!? OAO

lunabellz: gasp

Hawkfoot: Nope

Spottedphyre.: that's good. =w=;

Hawkfoot: more leik a tiny, tiny mosquieto or however the heck u spell it

Hawkfoot: lol

lunabellz: ahhhh cockaroach ehhhh -melts- they scrarreeee mehh

Hawkfoot: Yea

Hawkfoot: cockroachs are MONETS

Little: what do theyd o

Hawkfoot: *monsters

Little: ??

lunabellz: OAO i just cracked my toe i didnteven know dat was possible

Hawkfoot: 98%!

Little: EW!!

Little: OWWWWWWWW

_Birfdaye entered this board._

Little: MY HAMSTERBIT MY HAIR

Little: AND IT KICKED THE CAGE

Spottedphyre.: My sandwich turned 18.5 D:

lunabellz: my guinea pig peed on mah friends lap ^^

Little: XDD

Little: i ate a piece of poop when i was 3

Birfdaye: Me too |D

Little: LOL im glad im not the only one?

Little: oAo

lunabellz: ... . wut did it taste liek

Spottedphyre.: I didn't . . . owo;

Little: ... chocolate

Little: XDD

Birfdaye: xD

lunabellz: lulz

Little: wait no

Little: ask me again

lunabellz: wut

Little: SOMEONE ASK ME WHAT IT TASTED LIKE

Hawkfoot: omg duz u guys wanna chat on MSN

Spottedphyre.: D'accord~! :D

Little: Spottyyy

Little: can you do a female sign and a Taken?

Spottedphyre.: Sure :3

Spottedphyre.: What color for the 'taken' ? w

_Hawkfoot switched to the lobby._

Little: and then on Dust, his name and male sign, and single? oAo

Little: idrc. you Pick :D

Spottedphyre.: What colors? owo

Spottedphyre.: Barg. =w=;

_Anilla entered this board._

Little: o.o

lunabellz: i feel like spazzing out randomly but that would wake up my mom oAo its 3:11 am here

Little: LOL

Little: Its 2:10AM

Spottedphyre.: 12:11 am here. owo

lunabellz: yay i win

lunabellz: yay now i can do speedpaints :d

Spottedphyre.: I love Speed paints~! w

Little: Can I do Storm?

Little: as in his name

Little: and etc xD

Spottedphyre.: Sure :3

lunabellz: any of ywes wit a utube pwease subscribe to lunabellzishness :

lunabellz: i mean yews

Spottedphyre.: I KNEW it was you~! owo;

Spottedphyre.: nice vids, by the way~ :3

lunabellz: wut waz me?

Spottedphyre.: lunabellzishness owo;

Little: like that? x.x

Spottedphyre.: smallest setting :3

lunabellz: tank u! im working on an amv for a lion king movie but its hard and well i lost of kinda i might start over D:

Spottedphyre.: here, let me fix :3

_Beezee entered this board._

_Beezee switched to the lobby._

Little: ughh

Little: Fail

Spottedphyre.: . . . zoom out all the way for a sec, Little owo;

Little: D:

Little: ..

Little: oaqo

Little: ..

**Little fails.**

**Little dies**

lunabellz: he he he

lunabellz: wut is ur fave warriors couple of the first series

_Anilla switched to the lobby._

**Spottedphyre. ressurects Little using phoenix down. Spottedphyre gains a level! Endurence decreased; INT increase; Randomness increase. New skill learned~! --- "Baka draw" :D**

lunabellz: ineed to know

Spottedphyre.: FireXSand . . . lol w

**Little dies again**

Birfdaye: I like Sliverstream and Graystripe C:

Little: Cinderx.. CinderXwarriors

**Spottedphyre. throws some chamomile at Little's carcass.**

lunabellz: okai now lemme think 4 a sec uhhhh idk ill draw something not sure how position btu sometinhg wit them

Spottedphyre.: All of the warriors? oAo

lunabellz: loll

**Little smells chamomile and lives. "IMA LIVE!"**

Little: No

Little: Cinder x warrior ceremonie

Spottedphyre.: . . . Lol w

lunabellz: nuu so many choices -dies-

Spottedphyre.: Oh, i'm . . . sittin' on the ground, oh yeah, oh yeah~! :D

**lunabellz: starts gurgling for some odd reason and then explodes and lunas body parts go all over da ppl in da chat room**

**Spottedphyre. is not in the chatroom. c:**

lunabellz: too late u is allready covered with me parts

_Fells entered this board._

lunabellz: muahahaha

Fells: Yo

Spottedphyre.: Yo~! w

Fells: O_o

Fells: someones hyper

lunabellz:

Birfdaye: o3o?

Spottedphyre.: Happy Birthday~! :D

lunabellz: layer faill -runs away-

Spottedphyre.: I can fix :3

Fells: is there any kitties that can be erased or no? o3o]

Birfdaye: xD

lunabellz: thanks u

Spottedphyre.: no problem~ :3

lunabellz: nryuu i fail epicly

Spottedphyre.: D:

lunabellz: so much for rping

Spottedphyre.: No you don't. owo

lunabellz: :3

Spottedphyre.: I see no phail on this board. :3

Birfdaye: Are they saying my cats a fail? D:

lunabellz: D:

Little: _------______ RP LINE______________------_

Little: No

Birfdaye: :o

Spottedphyre.: I said I see no phail, therefore, nothing is phail. ewe

Birfdaye: x3

lunabellz: yay for nonphailness

Spottedphyre.: Huzzah~! :D

Birfdaye: :DD

lunabellz: heeh heee]

Spottedphyre.: Can you tell anything was there? :3

lunabellz: nope :3

Spottedphyre.: I fixed the BG~! :D

**Little paced around, scenting the air. She scented her brother Dust, following her. Why is he following me? She thought. I already got exiled for not killing Dad.. wait, or was it Mom? I forgot. Wait no.. Mom died of birth, and Dad died of Snip. Yup! She thought. "Oh br- Oops, I can't say the 'word' around him anymore. Otherwise, he'd 'rip' me into 'shreds'."**

_Birfdaye signed out._

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

Little giggled at the words rip and shreds, knowing he was too weak and puny to fight her, and also pathetic

Little: XD long

**Spottedphyre. /Storm was padding through the forest with his sister Luna when they came upon thier amigo, Little. c:**

Spottedphyre.: *their

Little whispers: They don't know her yet

_Fells switched to the lobby._

**Spottedphyre. /Or so they thought! They actually didn't know her at all! D:**

**lunabellz //rippletree pounced at storm randomly and both cats fell... she was in a playfull mood today**

Little: xDD|

**Spottedphyre. /Storm was knocked over by the random playful cat. "Gwah! Whoa, you came outta no where." owo**

Little: Lemme guess, Luna's eye color is blue.

lunabellz: omg my eye r blue :D

**Little ignored the three cat's and stared at her brother. **

Little: FAIL

Spottedphyre.: What are my eyes colored? owo (weirdly phrased sentence)

Spottedphyre.: Spotty's w

Spottedphyre.: The spottedphyre cat. owo

**lunabellz // rippletree laughed a bit and looked up at storm "he he sorry just wanted to play a bit and u were the closest" she sat up and licked her chest quickly and playfully pushed storm lightly as he got up**

Spottedphyre.: The lunatic without ear-mittens. owo

_LittIe entered this board._

LittIe: I froxze

LittIe: epost

lunabellz: ear mittens?

LittIe: repost pelease

Spottedphyre.: . . . owo;

LittIe: I freoze

LittIe: Spotty

lunabellz: lalala waiting for response

LittIe: did i miss any posts

Spottedphyre.: I don't know, there's two of you. owo

LittIe: well

LittIe: Repost the last one u sent xD

lunabellz: the last one who sent

Spottedphyre.: I haven't replied yet. owo;

LittIe: oh

**Spottedphyre. /Storm blinked. "Um . . . ok. The name's Storm." owo;**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna stood a little distance away, keeping her eyes on all the strange cats, including the hyper cat attacking her brother. owo**

**lunabellz // rippletree could tell storm wasnt that fond of her and she wished she had pounced that other white cat next to him and so she tried to sound slightly normal "im rippletree, once again sorry bout the pounce. i havent seen any of you before where you come from?" she meowed**

**Spottedphyre. /Storm thought for a moment. "You know, i've just been wondering. However, you're one of the few cats me and Luna have come upon, so it's a pleasure to meet you!" :3**

**LittIe watched Dust slowly approach her. He glanced at her, wanting her to follow him. // Little hissed at him and instantly backed away. " Hi broth- Or am I not aloud to call you my relative any more, am I, brother?" She hissed, her menacing glare locking in his amber stare. // Dust snarled. "We aren't relatives. My family was made to kill, and that's not the reason I'm here." Dust growled at Little.**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna overheard the sibling's discussion. /This could turn out bad!/ she thought.**

**lunabellz // rippletree smiled "same to you, wierd you havent seen many other cats though.... oh well. where you headed im sure i can help you all find it i know this place likethe bak of my paw"**

Spottedphyre.: my foot's asleep! ;A;

**Spottedphyre. /Storm shook his head. "No, we don't really have a destination, oddly. We just stay where there's food and wonder when it's gone." :3**

Spottedphyre.: So painful~! ;A;

Little signed out.

Spottedphyre.: owo

**LittIe // Dust slowly and silently unleashed his dog-teeth claws. // Little's gaze fell to the ground until she saw Dust's paws. They were covered in blood, and she suddenly saw what he meant. "You want to battle train, don't you, kit?" She hissed at Dust. // Dust growled. "Don't you EVER call me a KIT again, stupid furball. " He hissed at her; approaching her.**

_Graybreeze entered this board._

LittIe: xD.

Graybreeze: Hai

LittIe: Hey

Spottedphyre.: Hi~! :D

Graybreeze: XD

**lunabellz // rippletree "well thats pretty cool nomads i think its called. so i see those siblings over there dont get along?"**

_Cactuspaw entered this board._

**LittIe: LittIe // Dust slowly and silently unleashed his dog-teeth claws. // Little's gaze fell to the ground until she saw Dust's paws. They were covered in blood, and she suddenly saw what he meant. "You want to battle train, don't you, kit?" She hissed at Dust. // Dust growled. "Don't you EVER call me a KIT again, stupid furball. " He hissed at her; approaching her. (Repost)**

LittIe: Oh. Hi Catuspaw

LittIe: Cactuspaw*

Cactuspaw: :D Hello.

Graybreeze: May I join the RP?

LittIe: Sure~

lunabellz: sure

lunabellz: :)

Graybreeze: Thanks

_Taiyo entered this board._

LittIe: Don't worry, we don't bite

Taiyo: imma here to stalk little

Cactuspaw: That's what i was going to ask, too. XD May I join, as well?

Taiyo: LITTLE

LittIe: we don't lick, we fight~

_Haiku entered this board._

LittIe: MWAR!

Taiyo: OO

Cactuspaw: :U

Taiyo: leaves

LittIe: Yes, you may Cactus :)

Taiyo: OH~

LittIe: NO

**Spottedphyre. /Storm looked over and his eyes widened. "Oh dear, they don't look like they get along. In fact," he flexed his claws. "we might have to interfere."**

lunabellz: rawr i will eat u :3

LittIe: DONT GO!

Taiyo: spottedphyre!!!!!!

Taiyo: I KNOWS YOU

Taiyo: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn

Spottedphyre. eats a donut. NOMNOMNOM. owo;

Cactuspaw: :O

Graybreeze sat in the clearing of camp.

**Taiyo ties spottedphyre up**

Taiyo: yus i knows you... imma recall

Spottedphyre.: owo;

Taiyo: YOU ARE SPOTTEDFIRE in youtube

Graybreeze: WAIT imma be an apprentice brb

Taiyo: yus

Taiyo: sorry

Taiyo: TT^TT

Taiyo: im hyped up

_Graybreeze signed out._

_Kara.. entered this board._

Taiyo: im creepy

**lunabellz // rippletree showed hersharp tree sharpened claws and cautiously went over to the angry siblings**

Taiyo: i shall leave...

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

Taiyo: ;A;

Kara..: nooo

Taiyo: KARA

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

Kara..: :3

Spottedphyre.: owo;

Kara..: DUN GO!

Taiyo: ;n;

_Graypaw- entered this board._

Taiyo: TT^TT

Graypaw-: back

Taiyo: wb

Graypaw-: :D

_Haiku switched to the lobby._

Graypaw-: thx

Spottedphyre.: Welcome back~! :D

Graypaw-: -:

Taiyo: whos the leader?

Taiyo: dep and med?

lunabellz: no boday

Kara..: i just woke up...i look creepy ._.

Taiyo: OO

Taiyo: mua

Taiyo: ...

Taiyo: lost my hyped mode

Taiyo: ok

Taiyo: you can talk to me now

lunabellz: waiting for storms response nyee

_Tryllian. entered this board._

**Spottedphyre. /Luna tensed, fearing this would be the worst case scenario.**

**Taiyo: should i rp gentlewind, redmoon or dragonclaw?**

**Cactuspaw sat in the clearing of camp as well, noticing a gray cat, sitting near him. Taking a quick breath, he scampered over to who he thought might be named Graypaw. "Um...Hello..."**

Spottedphyre.: Storm's waiting for Little's reply, Nyao~!

**LittIe heard them, and her ears pricked. ''what'd i do? don't start messing up with who you're talking to. right now my BROTHER is acting like a STUPID NO FURRED PET AND ITS ALL HIS DOPEY FAULT!"**

Taiyo: yo try

Tryllian.: herro

Taiyo: nah

Taiyo: i'll rp

Taiyo: Freeze

Taiyo: a loner

**Graypaw- opened her eyes, and saw Cactuspaw. "Hiya." she said sleepily.**

Spottedphyre.: Little, I think you jsut made yourself angry D:

Taiyo: a killer

Taiyo: XD

LittIe // Dust hissed. "No, it was you're f****** fault, LITTLE." (Sorry for swearing)

~*~*~*~

Edited for strong language

~*~*~*~

LittIe: LOL

Taiyo: little loves dramatic things

LittIe: Yesh i does.

Taiyo: you should get used to dramatic scens spotted XDD

LittIe: LOL

Spottedphyre.: I'm used to them :3

Taiyo: scenes*

Taiyo: XD

Taiyo: yup

Taiyo: okkeh

Taiyo: rpeh time

Spottedphyre.: I just show a lack of knowledge. owo;

LittIe: LOL I'm really graphic soon..

LittIe: oAo.

LittIe: well not inside and stuff

Spottedphyre.: Oh dears, we better bring in the cranberry sauce. owo;

Tryllian.: I'm just going to be rather dramatic and emo-y. I don't feel very good, so ignore meh. *flails* I phail

**Graypaw- got up and stretched, fluffing up her gray/blue fur. **

Tryllian.: Ok, maybe not.

**lunabellz // rippletree being odd and not knowing what thetwo cats were capable of she stepped forward and sayed "please this is our hunting grounds and territory i dont mind any of you here but i dont want to see a single scratch on anyof you while your here if you really dont like each other seperate then she backed up and licked her paw**

**Cactuspaw glanced around, fidgeting a bit. "So... you're a new apprentince? Uh- me too. My name's Cactuspaw," he mewed. He pawed a large scar on his left eye nervously, feeling awkward.**

Tryllian.: I feel a but better

_cathat entered this board._

_Drakai entered this board._

**Taiyo // Freeze yawned, his light grey fur shone under the moon, he is a well known loner, as he was named the "Clan killer." by all the clans. He killed a whole clan once by himself, attacking all patrols, his life is stained by the blood of every clan cat. He is the killer loner. (-- cheezy man...)**

**Spottedphyre. /Storm flinched at the swear words. "That guy's got a dirty mouth. He needs a bar of twoleg soap!" ewe;**

LittIe: LOIOOL

Cactuspaw: XDD

Taiyo: lawl...?

Taiyo: i dunno everyone is like XD and lol so i thought i need to say something too

LittIe: and LOL at taito too

**Graypaw- was dazed at his scar. "Are you okay?" She said, her green eyes flashing. "And yes, I am. Nice to meet you."**

Spottedphyre.: Once, Spotty was stalked by a ex-gay assassin elvis cat. ewe

Taiyo: pfft

**lunabellz //rippletree being odd and not knowing what thetwo cats were capable of she stepped forward and sayed "please this is our hunting grounds and territory i dont mind any of you here but i dont want to see a single scratch on anyof you while your here if you really dont like each other seperate then she backed up and licked her paw (repost cuz it got burried in other posts**

_Drakai switched to the lobby._

Taiyo: ooh~

_cathat signed out._

Taiyo: L:D -- elvis!!!!!!!

Tryllian.: X3

Graypaw-: ok. RP

Graypaw-: plz

Tryllian.: brb

Graypaw-: ppl r missing posts o.e

lunabellz: little... dust ... response

Kara..: brb name change :P

_Kara.. signed out._

_Scareye.. entered this board._

Scareye..: back!

**Graypaw- was dazed at his scar. "Are you okay?" She said, her green eyes flashing. "And yes, I'm new. Nice to meet you, Cactuspaw." **

Graypaw-: REPOST

**Cactuspaw gave a quick nod, putting his paw down. "Yup, that's an old scar," He murmered. "It's how I got my name, you know." He seemed jumpy, and he forced himself to sit. **

**Spottedphyre. /Luna stared astonished at Rippletree. /She really just approached them! This could really turn out bad!/ D:**

**LittIe looked at her. "Territory? .... follow him. or I can show you. show me how long it reaches. ill go, and dusk will follow. he's my brother. we are going to be on our BEST behaviour, aren't we, Dusk?" She asked. // Dusk nodded but silently hissed, "furball," LITTLESA BAG OF CINNAMON TOAST! **

**LittIe: LittIe looked at her. "Territory? .... follow him. or I can show you. show me how long it reaches. ill go, and dusk will follow. he's my brother. we are going to be on our BEST behaviour, aren't we, Dusk?" She asked. // Dusk nodded but silently hissed, "furball," LITTLESA BAG OF CINNAMON TOAST! he thought.**

Spottedphyre.: Old scar, new apprentice. Cactuspaw, coming to a theater near you~! :D

**Scareye.. walked boredly around **

Cactuspaw: XD

**LittIe: LittIe looked at her. "Territory? .... follow him. or I can show you. show me how long it reaches. ill go, and dusk will follow. he's my brother. we are going to be on our BEST behaviour, aren't we, Dusk?" She asked. // Dusk nodded but silently hissed, "furball," LITTLESA BAG OF CINNAMON TOAST! he Thought.**

**Graypaw- heard the voice of her emntor and she put her head down in disappointment. "Your sound brave if that scar gets you." She said, and smiled at him before she bounded away.**

Graypaw-: *mentor

**lunabellz // rippletree was happy to know no blood would spill around her home and then turned back to storm "seeing how eager they are to go and fight away from my territory i guess you wont be here long" she mewed**

lunabellz: lul cinnamon toast is yummy

**Graypaw- her mentor, Darksong, hurried over to her. "Today I'm going to teach you the hunting crouch!" He exclaimed.**

**Cactuspaw titled his head, watching her go. Hopping up quickly, he strained his ears hoping to hear his own mentor's call, but he knew it wouldn't come. His mentor was rather lazy sometimes... Lookin around, he shivered. It felt stupid not to be talking to someone, and he felt like a loner.**

Cactuspaw: *looking ._.

**Spottedphyre. /Storm and Luna relaxed a little. "Yeah, seeing as I know there's a group of cats living here." Storm meowed. Luna side stepped closer to her brother and Rippleree, but kept her gaze on Little and Dust.**

**LittIe "No, I think something different will darken everyone's path. You have to follow me, or Dusk. You have NO choice. One of us or both of us together have to show you something before they attack. They- they might fight all you're *cough dumbclannies cough* warriors..''**

LittIe: Dust*

Spottedphyre.: . . . I wanna bring in Phyrepaw SO badly, but he's extrodinarily random. owo;

Cactuspaw: That would make it better. XD

LittIe: oAo.

**Taiyo // Freeze smiled, his blood tinged teeth gleamed under the moon lit sky, he scented a patrol headed his way and he grinned evily. He leaped out and attacked the first cat leading the patrol, The others flanked his sides trying to attack all at once, he dodged low and they crashed onto each other, he tore his claws down and ripped open a cat's stomach, the blood splattering onto his face, he smiled and laugh. The other cats soon fell down one by one by his teeth or claws, he left one barely alive and asked "Which clan?" his voice cold as ice. "i-i'll never tell..." the dying cat spat. Freeze look at the cat, slim body and swift fur, constellation clan he guessed. He swatted at the dying cat which gave off a yelp "Go back to your clan and tell them, The clan killer is back.." he grinned, and he left without a trace, the dead bodies of the cats still on the ground. the dying cat crept slowly back to camp, his breathing slowly dimming he must warn his clan.. must... he arrived at the entrance and managed a pitifull yell "THE PATROL IS ATTACKED.. The...clan... killer." he stuttered and died**

Taiyo: OWO

Cactuspaw: Random is awesome :U

LittIe: I WANT TO BRING IN MAPLEKIT!

LittIe: OMG

LittIe: I MISS

LittIe: THE

**Graypaw- //Darksong padded away into the forest with Graypaw at his side. **

LittIe: FECKING OLD

LittIe: DAYS

Cactuspaw: HUH...?

Cactuspaw: ._.;

Taiyo: can someone read my post? TT^TT

Taiyo: please?

Graypaw- ^SUM TIME LATER^ Graypaw padded into camp, practicing the hunter's crouch.

Tryllian.: sorry Taiyo, I'll rp when I'm done

**lunabellz // rippletree saw lunas worried gaze "dont worry luna if they get violent ill have someone stop" then she turned to storm "well nice meeting you have a good time whereever your going " then she look down and studied her paws for a second then looked away**

**LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat."**

**Cactuspaw snoozed inside the apprentinces den, his thick, brown-tan fur giving him away easily against the bright contrast of the moss bed.**

LittIe: Taiyo

Taiyo: wut?

lunabellz: -wits-

lunabellz: i mean

lunabellz: -waits-

LittIe: Make Freeze Go to where Luna Storm RIppletree Dust and Little are

**Graypaw- bounced over to Cactuspaw. "Guess wut?" She exclaimed, bouncing. "I learned my hunter's crouch today!"**

Taiyo: .......

Taiyo: SNIFFLE

lunabellz: responseeeee

**LittIe: LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat."**

LittIe: (Repost)

**Graypaw- dropped into a crouch, and she swiftly flung a pebble, as if it were a mouse.**

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl wondered around the clan territory, searching for her life long enemy; snakes. She was in a dangerous mood at the moment, for she hadn't encountered any for a long while. Instead, she had come upon a few dead cats here and there. Nothing reptilian of the sort; how boring. =w=;**

Spottedphyre.: I'm bringing in another cat, because I almost forgot her. D:

**LittIe // Maple yawned.**

Spottedphyre.: I . . . don't know what to do with her though? ewe;

LittIe: ... make her ind maple and her sister petal.

LittIe: owo

LittIe: Find*]

Tryllian.: hey spottedphyre, are you SpottedFire on youtube? The one who makes animations n' stuff?

**lunabellz: me //rippletree saw lunas worried gaze "dont worry luna if they get violent ill have someone stop" then she turned to storm "well nice meeting you have a good time whereever your going " then she look down and studied her paws for a second then looked away**

Taiyo: yus

lunabellz: REPOST

Taiyo: she is

Taiyo: dun dun dunnnnn

LittIe: I RESPOND

LittIe: ED

Spottedphyre.: Spottedfire25? Yes, that would be me. :3

**LittIe: LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat."**

Graypaw-: (Darksong is actually Graypaw's brother AND mentor o.o)

Spottedphyre.: owo

LittIe: (REPOST A FREAKING REOST

Tryllian.: Cool! I'm ThePinkCheetah, Remember me?

LittIe: LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat."

**Cactuspaw snapped awake, jumping a bit, startled. "Oh! Greypaw! Hi! Uhm... the hunter's crouch?" His eyes sparkled with a sudden admiration. "That's cool," he meowed. "I wish Halostripe wish teach me that..."**

Taiyo: lawl

Spottedphyre.: :D

Taiyo: little is pissed

Spottedphyre.: Long time no speak~! :D

Cactuspaw: *would

LittIe: I can spam that a MILLION times D;

Tryllian.: I'm WaterColorWolfy now *picky name person X3*

LittIe: (No kidding)

Spottedphyre.: w

Cactuspaw: D: Reposts are annoying to have to do, i know XD

lunabellz: waiting for responseeeeeeee from storm and luna

LittIe: Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat." Ok, i'll do it! LittIe suddenly heard a sputter. "... Come on, make your decision, cat."

Tryllian.: my cat phails, but oh well X3

**Spottedphyre. /Luna still watched the brother and sister, warily. owo;**

Tryllian.: Can you stop spamming? o^o

LittIe: is he taken OAO

LittIe: LOL i had to ask

**Graypaw- "She/he (Owo) doesn't teach you?" She said, stopping dead. "Maybe Me and you could train together with my brother."**

Spottedphyre.: Make your decision already! D:

lunabellz: blaaaaaaaa responseee'

**Spottedphyre. / "See ya later!" he called after the retreating form of Rippletree. He then turned to Luna. "Are you alright?" she nodded. "Just making sure of something . . ."**

_Graypaw- signed out._

**Taiyo // Freeze turned to see a cat by the patrol he just killed, he gave a disdain ful snort and let her go, he sat down to clean the blood off his claws**

_Graypaw- entered this board._

Graypaw-: SORR

Graypaw-: SORRy

Graypaw-: Stupid connection :(

Tryllian.: god my eyes burn... T3T

**lunabellz // rippletree didnt want storm to leave and tried to think of an excuse and thought of something realistic "hey wait up storm!" she called "ive always wanted to go on an adventure i havent gone too far from here so can i tag along?" she asked hopefuly'**

**LittIe looked at them. "Follow me. First tell me your name. Who you live with and what you are," She spoke, flicking her gaze to Rippletree. "Don't go. because these cats are planning to kill the 'Clans' and they may take rogues or loners with them, and dusk is involved i believe. they might force me to, but i don't know." ...**

**Cactuspaw shook his head. "Not really, no. My mentor sort of prefers to be alone than with me." He felt a sudden rush of embarressment, because of his mentor. "Halostripe has alot of things on his mind, I guess," he meowed, a pitiful defense for the warrior cat.**

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl padded around a little more. "This is a strange forest." she yawned. "no snakes, but bodies all over. Can't be a snake's work; they'd still be wriggling from nerve damage."**

**LittIe: LittIe looked at them. "Follow me. First tell me your name. Who you live with and what you are," She spoke, flicking her gaze to Rippletree. "Don't go. because these cats are planning to kill the 'Clans' and they may take rogues or loners with them, and dusk is involved i believe. they might force me to, but i don't know." ... (Repost Rippletree)**

**LittIe // Maple suddenly saw a she-cat and several bodies. "Hiya!"**

**lunabellz // rippletree flinched and responded "im rippletree and i live with well too many cats to name. kill the clans? why storm told me youhad no destinaton he doesnt seem like he woulld do that" she meowed unsurely**

**Spottedphyre. /Storm wandered off somewhere to hunt momentarily, but Luna had remained to watch Little from the trees; hard to do since she had a white pelt that stood out against the foliage.**

Spottedphyre.: How old is Maple? owo;

**Taiyo // Freeze looked up from his hiding place and grooming, seeing two females he gave another snort of disgust, why would the clan send just two damned females for their dead patrol?**

lunabellz: responseee

LittIe: Maple & Petal- ... 2-3 moons old. Maple is older then Petal, who is only 1 moon of age. Their mother and father abandoned them and now they're all lost. Poor kits~! Maple is a brown shecat with... white ears i think...

**Graypaw- set her paw down. "Then what kind of mentor is that?" She murmmered under her breath. "Maybe (Constellationstar?) would like to hear about that. You could get a new mentor!"**

_Myastar entered this board._

Graypaw-: hi

Scareye..: hiya

**lunabellz: rippletree flinched and responded "im rippletree and i live with well too many cats to name. kill the clans? why storm told me youhad no destinaton he doesnt seem like he woulld do that" she meowed unsurely**

lunabellz: repost little

**LittIe looked at her. "Storm? oh .. you must mean that *coughsexycough* tom with that white cat who were eavesdropping on us. Well, storm isnt involved but my brother Dusk is.**

LittIe: "

LittIe: LMAO

lunabellz: lol

Tryllian.: You draw so well Spottedphyre T3T They're sooo cut

Tryllian.: *e

_Myastar switched to the lobby._

Spottedphyre.: Lol'z for no reason~! w

Spottedphyre.: Thanks w

Spottedphyre.: I like your's~! :D

Tryllian.: Thanks! And your welcome :3

**Cactuspaw shook his head. "I don't want to bother the leader with something...so, uh....unimportant, you know?" He fidgeted, getting nervous on the topic of his mentor. "Hey, you know what?" Cactuspaw said suddenly. "Let's go out into the woods. I know we're not suppossed to, but I know a secret path out."**

**lunabellz // rippletree cocked her head "well if its only your brother why cant i go along i could help you guys, be back up" she meowed trying to see if she would agree**

**LittIe looked at her. "you want to kill the 'clans?"**

**Scareye.. stood up and sticked his nose up into the air smelling other cats, then he started to walk boredly out of camp, and yawned**

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl blinked at the kit. "You really shouldn't be here . . ." she tried to use her body to shield the view of the cat carcasses. owo;**

**Graypaw- satred at him, her green eyes full of curiousity. "Ok!" She bounded and followed him.**

LittIe: . The cat is .. Maple. the cat your coloring looks like Petal

**lunabellz // rippletree was stunned to think she thought that "no of course not" she moewed defensiveley "i just wanna have an adventure i can always leave if i dont like it"**

Taiyo: why is i so silent?

Taiyo: oh che

Taiyo: i locked my scroll bar -.-

**Spottedphyre. /Luna's ears twitched in dismay. Was everyone secretly planning to destroy a caln of cats? My word! D:**

Taiyo: but i suspected no one noticed freeze anyways

Spottedphyre.: I do. =w=;

Taiyo: OO

Taiyo: repost?

LittIe: I do

LittIe: :O

lunabellz: response from little

LittIe: I do. Will you marry me freeze :O XDD

Spottedphyre.: Repost? You're kinda not in sight at the moment, no?

Spottedphyre.: oAo -- shock!

Taiyo: che

Taiyo: XD

Taiyo: pl

Taiyo: kk

LittIe: WILL

LittIe: YOU

LittIe: MARRY

LittIe: ME

LittIe: ?!

LittIe: WHY

LittIe: I LOVE

LittIe: YOU

LittIe: SO

LittIe: i wanna MEET

LittIe: YOU

LittIe: AGAIUN

LittIe: AGAIN

lunabellz: sighhhhhhhhhhhh

LittIe: *

**Cactuspaw took off towards the green hedge that set the boundries of the camp, taking Greypaw to a small rock that they found, when nosed aside, showed a secret hole out of camp. "Come on!" He purred excitedly to Greypaw. "I have this little ditch over here that has a whole family of mice living in it.**

_liquidDookie entered this board._

_Scareye.. switched to the lobby._

**Taiyo // Freeze stepped out, his grey fur gleaming under the moon, his pelt still splattered witht eh blood of the dead patrol he killed "Well hello~" he mewed, his voice is surprisngly smooth and sweet, "constelattion clan?" he grinned**

Spottedphyre.: Cactuspaw raises a mice farm as a hobby? Coolio. owo

_liquidDookie switched to the lobby._

Cactuspaw: Maybeh. He has alot of free time, you see :U

lunabellz: tik tok tik tok

**Graypaw- 's eyes flashed with eagerness. "Let's go!" She burst out, running to the ditch.**

lunabellz: brb

Cactuspaw: ...ffffff. I'm listening to that song now XD It came on like exactly when you said that. CREEPY orz

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl turned to Freeze, pelt bristling slightly. "Naw. Just your friendly exterminator, altough, you seem to be one in a way as well." She signaled the kit to flee with her tail; despite her cold demanor, she didn't want the kit to have psychological problems from seeing such a scene.**

**LittIe nodded.".. Follow me, okay? Oh, by the way I'm Little." She padded toward a ravine, blocked by ivy and a bush. "Wait out here," She instructed, jumping under the hole that she'd hidden. Then looking around she yowled out. "Sister, brothers, FAMILY REUNION!"**

**Taiyo // Freeze "Oh? a loner as well?" amuzement crossed his face "and what might a fair cat be doing here alone?" his sentence ended up with a slithering hiss**

**LittIe // Maple hissed. "Trust me, I've fought before." The small kit growled, but it turned out to sound like a small lionish roar.**

**lunabellz // rippletree nodded and followed and heard her yowl to the family, what was she doing?**

Spottedphyre.: That's better than baby Simba did. He sounded like a growling kittypet. owo

LittIe: lmao

Graypaw-: Ryan too lol

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl shrugged. "Simple. Getting revenge on the scorn of the Earth. And what might a dashing young tom such as yourself be hanging around with such a mangy bunch of flea-bags such as these?" she retorted, her voice cool and serious; her eyes sarcastic and fierce.**

**Cactuspaw leaped into the ditch, using his limited hunting skills to try and determine where the hole lay. It'd been a while since he'd been able to sneak out here... But his joyous feeling was shot down as a fierce growl from nearby alerted the two kits. "H-Halostripe!!" Cactuspaw stuttered in horror, his fur bristling.**

Spottedphyre.: Shoot, I forgot to mention Maple in there D:

**LittIe looked at the stars and whispered, "koneko tsuki! tsuki . . . '' she watched as she was cornered by cats low growls and snarls, she hissed, her proud voice ringing through the whole entire forest, sending chills down every single cats' backbone or spine. she was shaking thanks to the tremors in the Earth' ground.**

**Graypaw- whipped around to see Cactuspaw's mentor, Halostripe, towering above them. She didn't know what to say.**

**LittIe: LittIe looked at the stars and whispered, "koneko tsuki! tsuki . . . '' she watched as she was cornered by cats low growls and snarls, she hissed, her proud voice ringing through the whole entire forest, sending chills down every single cats' backbone or spine. she was shaking thanks to the tremors in the Earth' ground.**

Spottedphyre.: . . . Little, how does my brain translate that whole post? owo;

LittIe whispers: can you draw me two cats asleep on the river

LittIe: O__O idk

LittIe: Tsuki- Moon in Japanese

Spottedphyre. whispers to LittIe: ON the river, or IN the river?

LittIe: Koneko- kitten in japanese

**Taiyo // Freeze chuckled "my my, i won't be telling you, but lets say its just... hm.. because of something i treasured that the clans ruined." he chuckled and bent down to groom the blood out of his fur**

LittIe: ... on

Spottedphyre.: Moon kitten? owo

LittIe: No

LittIe: cat moon~

_Haiku entered this board._

Spottedphyre.: Lol, I feel stupid. And I even took a Japanese course during the summer~! w

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl blinked. "So did my target." she yawned, and rubbed a paw over her scarred muzzle.**

_guest5883 entered this board._

Graypaw-: omg watch hoe bad i draw on a laptop

Graypaw-: *how

**Cactuspaw //Halostripe growled again, fierce and proud. "Cactuspaw!" he hissed sharply. "And you- kit! Don't you realise how dangerous it is to be out here, away from camp!?" Cactuspaw shrunk to the ground. "The camp is right there, Halostripe," He mewed. Halostripe just shook his head furiously. "And who are you?" he snapped, addressing Greypaw.**

**lunabellz // rippletree's face filled with fear and understood, all was a trickery i didnt think anyone would do that i thought she was just trying to make her brother look bad she was going to tell storm but there was her whole clan to worry about, she ran super fast and yowled so loud it hurt all the cats ears "HURRY RUN GET YOUR KITS GET YOUR MATE WHATEVER AND RUN, RUN FASTER THAN EVER THS UNKNOWN CAT HAS AN UNKNOWN FORCES AND CREATURES RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" soon all the cats ran she made sure they were all gone and they all had evacuated, good. now to tell storm and the others**

_guest5883 signed out._

Spottedphyre.: owo;

lunabellz: longggg

Spottedphyre.: Major time lapse? owo;

LittIe: AP

LittIe: FAP

**Graypaw- hesitated. "My-My name is Graypaw." She said, her voice filled with horror.**

LittIe: FAP

LittIe: FAP

LittIe: FPA

LittIe: FPA

LittIe: FPA

LittIe: FPA

LittIe: FPA

LittIe: FPAF

LittIe: FPAFAFP

LittIe: FPAFAFPGRS

LittIe: G

LittIe: RGBD

LittIe: FP

Graypaw-: STOP

LittIe: k

**Haiku eats the spam**

Tryllian.: Stop spamming.

Graypaw-: lol

Spottedphyre.: ;w;

LittIe: sorry im tired it wakes me up

Graypaw-: here goes my failcat!

lunabellz: little my response is long tell me if u need a repost!!

LittIe: i dont want to go to sleep ill wake up theres a ant in my throat!!

LittIe: I need a repost x3

**Taiyo // Freeze flicked his tail "might i know your name?" he said half heartedly, he planned to kill the cat before raiding constellation clan. **

**lunabellz: rippletree's face filled with fear and understood, all was a trickery i didnt think anyone would do that i thought she was just trying to make her brother look bad she was going to tell storm but there was her whole clan to worry about, she ran super fast and yowled so loud it hurt all the cats ears "HURRY RUN GET YOUR KITS GET YOUR MATE WHATEVER AND RUN, RUN FASTER THAN EVER THS UNKNOWN CAT HAS AN UNKNOWN FORCES AND CREATURES RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" soon all the cats ran she made sure they were all gone and they all had evacuated, good. now to tell storm and the others**

lunabellz: (repost)

Graypaw-: Failcat is dun.

Graypaw-: lol

lunabellz: response from littleeeeeee

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl shook her pelt before answering. "Quetzalcoatl, serpent hunter. And might I ask for your's before your hostility comes through?" she asked, purring in an odd manor.**

**Cactuspaw // Halostripe sneered. "Never heard of you," he hissed, "But you do smell like a constellationclan kit, so i'll let is slide." He snapped his head over to Cactuspaw once more, blue eyes almost glowing. "Don't come back unless you bring fresh-kill," he growled sharply. "If you insist on being reckless, then at least make it somewhat profitable." With that, he turned and leaped back into the camp's boundries, Halostripe's dark fur camoflauging him as he went.**

Tryllian.: ok, I'm going to type my first post. I'll try to make it short as I can so no one gets confusred or lost in the sea of green. XD

LittIe: LOL

lunabellz: nyaaaa response

**Graypaw- glanced at Cactuspaw with worry. "I really think you need a new mentor." she said faintly, and stalked off to find some mice.**

**Taiyo // Freeze "Freeze.. what the clans named me was clan killer." he murmured**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna lept swiftly out of the tree and into some bushes. /This situations worse than I suspected./ she mentally sighed.**

**LittIe snarled, "RUN, RIPPLETREE, RUN! YOWL, YOWL! USE YOUR STRENGTH FRO,M THE UHHH DARK FOREST, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!"**

Spottedphyre.: Seriously, I have NO idea what's going on with the 'Little etc.' part of the RP. owo;

Taiyo: yeah

**Tryllian. padded towards a few voices she heard. She was just recently exiled from her clan. Tryllian had tried to save two kits from a badger, but she bit their necks too hard and had killed them. She let a tear roll down her miscolored eyes, and then she soon saw a white cat (Luna) and she smirked. Tryllian was a sexy beast and she flirted with everyone, because she was a Bi kitty and she gave scars to anyone who threatened her for it. "Hey there," Tryllian meowed to Luna, her tail raising into the air in a friendly manner.**

_LittIe signed out._

Haiku: who's leader, dep med etc?

Tryllian.: Have no idea X3

Graypaw-: I would luv to become dep, but im an apprentice O_

**lunabellz // rippletree was so mad at her taunts and made sure all the cats were hidden and in no clan territory then bounded over to storm and hyperventilated "....little..... i-is;.... going to k-...ill all the clans.... she has these evil creatures..... and she has summoned them.... i got my clan evacuated but what about you?" she collapsed on the floor out of exastion thinking she would die soon anyway**

**Cactuspaw nodded, rubbing her leg as he walked past, trying to pick up on a scent. In the absence of his mentor, he seemed much more at ease. "I guess, but that's not the worst he can get," he mewed cheerfully, stalking a small bird that flew away as soon as he got near. "Agh," He hissed in frustation before countinuing. "He's really more of a warrior than a mentor, really. If you couldn't tell."**

**Spottedphyre. /Quetzalcoatl bowed, then stood up again. "I've heard of you from other clans before. You have quite the reputation; never thought i'd meet the legendary Clan killer one day. What an honor~"**

Spottedphyre.: Oh, oh, can Spotty be deputy? :D

**lunabellz: rippletree was so mad at her taunts and made sure all the cats were hidden and in no clan territory then bounded over to storm and hyperventilated "....little..... i-is;.... going to k-...ill all the clans.... she has these evil creatures..... and she has summoned them.... i got my clan evacuated but what about you?" she collapsed on the floor out of exastion thinking she would die soon anyway**

lunabellz: repost

Cactuspaw: I don't think there's really any orginazation here. XD It's kind of just like two or three RP's going on at once.

Cactuspaw: XD

**Graypaw- nodded. "It's very obvious." She purred, and dropped into 'The crouch'. She pounced and flung a mouse into the air, leaving it dizzy.**

lunabellz: waiting for spottedphyres response

Spottedphyre.: Yeah, one group here, one group there, etc. :3

Haiku: lawl XD

Spottedphyre.: i'm typing w

Cactuspaw: XD

Tryllian.: X3

Taiyo: gtg

Haiku: OWO attack of the XD or X3

Graypaw-: AWW

Taiyo: bai bai DX

_Taiyo signed out._

lunabellz: byeeee

Graypaw-: Owo culd i RP leader for just a sec?

**Spottedphyre. /Storm dropped the squirrel he had caught. He rushed over to her. "At least the clans are evacuated! We gotta concentrate on you now. rest for a bit, I feel like we still have a little time to flee. Here," he nudged the squirrel to her. "build up your strength."**

Tryllian.: sure

**Cactuspaw watched her moves carefully, taking note of them for later. "Even If i did tell the leader, who could I be paired up with? Alot of the warriors are out right now..." He tilted his head, thinking. "I was thinking, maybe... maybe YOU could teach me what you're being taught, you know? Since... well, wince one warrior can't have more than one apprintince...you know."**

Spottedphyre.: Shoot, I was just getting the hang of RPing with Quetzie, too. ;w;

**Graypaw- came back to camp with 3 mice. Consellationstar came over to her. "Graypaw. You and Cactuspaw... are ready."**

Graypaw- looked puzzled. "What?"

Tryllian.: Do you want me to repost SpottedPhyre? XD lawlzy

**Spottedphyre. popped out of nowhere and landed on her face in front of Cactuspaw. "Owie~!" w**

Spottedphyre.: No, i'm getting there owo;

Tryllian.: ok XD Just wondering if you did it in one post or not

**lunabellz // rippletree didnt want him to focus on her of so many lives and looked up to him struggling to say each word "no dont wait.... for me go! go now theyll find them you didnt see, the blood thirsty faces theyll kill us storm, they will we cant rest" she attempted to get up and kept falling over "we must go" she murmured\**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna looked up at Tryllian. "Uh, hello?" owo;**

**Graypaw- Constellationstar chuckled. "To become warriors." He said.**

Spottedphyre.: That is one long name. owo;

Graypaw-: yep lol

Graypaw-: maybe ill change it o.e

Graypaw-: hhmmmnnn....

lunabellz: wat about midnightstar or moonstar or something about night

_Kara. entered this board._

**Cactuspaw jumped back in shock os someone fell out in front of him. "Oh!" He meowed, looking concernadly at her. "Are- are you okay?" He suddenly noticed Constellationstar in front of them talking. He also realised he hadn't been listening to a word he'd said.**

Graypaw-: Spacestar? lol

lunabellz: spottedphyre tell me if u need a repost

Cactuspaw: *as

Graypaw-: yea Moonstar is good

lunabellz: kkz moonstar it is

_Kara. switched to the lobby._

Cactuspaw: c:

Cactuspaw: Sounds good.

**Tryllian. laughed, "What's wrong, kittypet got your tongue?" She asked, quickly realizing not all cats were Bi. So she looked away and her ears fell back, she frowned. Tryllian felt stupid, so she sighed continued to look at everything but Luna.**

**Spottedphyre. /Storm sighed, but nodded. "If you say so, but we'll have to rest after a bit." He looked out into the distance. "We don't have to worrying about Luna. She can handle herself, and she can find us later."**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna tilted her head to the side. "No, you just came out of nowhere. Are you ok?"**

_Kismet entered this board._

**Graypaw- Moonstar leaped up to the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the... (highrock? o3o) for a clan meeting!"**

Spottedphyre.: . . . there's only two males in the RP. owo

_Hawkmask entered this board._

Graypaw-: man i ahte posting that lol'

Graypaw-: *hate

Kismet: Hey :D

Graypaw-: hi

**lunabellz // rippletree attepmted to pretest mmore but words wouldnt comeout she couldnt say a word nor move a muscle so she lay there limp imagining the evil bloodthirsty horryfying creatures probably going towards her clan as she stayed there helpless**

Spottedphyre.: Unless people didn't draw their cat w

Kismet: I have a male cat OC, and a...kinda...hybrid sorta cat

lunabellz: *protest

**Tryllian. looked back to her and nodded, "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine... But I should go, a posse of clan cats is after me, I wouldn't want to endanger you." And she began to pad away, her tail swishing as the fear of her father's attack squad.**

Kismet: mmmmmmmmm.

_Kismet switched to the lobby._

**Cactuspaw glanced fretfully between Greypaw and this new cat, whom he reconized at Spottedphyre. "Uhm..." he mewed, nudging the fallen cat. "Are you okay? Come on," he hissed, "Moonstar is calling a meeting!" He gave Greypaw a begging glance. He needed to go to the meeting, but this cat wasn't moving.**

_Hawkmask switched to the lobby._

Cactuspaw: Agh, I wish I could draw cats.... _

lunabellz: brb

Graypaw- "I'll tell Moonstar you were out hunting." She said, even though that was partly true.

Cactuspaw: *instead of "at" I actually meant "to be", sorry XD

**Spottedphyre. twitched. "Myam-nom-nom . . ." she fell over on her side from her face, but suddenly sat up. "You're right, Moonstar DID call a meeting!" she hopped in place, turning a few degrees with each one in the direction of camp. Then, when she was pointing in the right direction, she took an overexaggerated step. "Onward to the meeting~!" :D**

**Spottedphyre. /Luna blinked. "Good luck then in your endeavors!" she called after the strange cat.**

**Graypaw- rushed up to Moonstar, and whispered in his ear.**

Haiku: brb

_Haiku switched to the lobby._

**Cactuspaw gave the cat an odd glance. "Um, yes. Come on, we need to go!" He mewed in a hushed voice, nudging the stranger forward. "My name's Cactuspaw," he said as they entered camp. "You're, uh, Spottedphyre, right?" **

**Spottedphyre. /Storm grabbed her by the loose skin of her neck, picking her up like a kit; almost difficuly because he was only slightly taller than her. "I'll carry you then, if you're so tired." he muttered through fur.**

**Spottedphyre. nodded with a purr. "Yep~! My kits are apprentices like you. Ever heard of Phyrepaw and Songpaw? They're almost warriors~!" When she spoke, she started walking hastily towards camp.**

**Tryllian. turned her head and nodded, her eyes softening, soon after she walked away from the cat a patrol of four clan cats leaped out from the underbrush. "Tryllian..." They growled, and then attacked, two jumped on her back and one held her down as the last walked around her in a circle. "You're a sad, sad, sad excuse for an exiled cat... So.. WEAK." He hissed in her ear, Tryllian's pupils narrowed and they seemed to flare in the moonlight. She sprang up, and all the cats fell off of her. Quickly, she snapped their necks, blood dripping from her fangs and she dashed off. Soon spotting a clan gathering around a highrock, lowering her ears she crept forwards and blended into the crowd as best as she could.**

Tryllian.: ee wall :32

Tryllian.: *:3

Cactuspaw: wall of green :D

Spottedphyre.: Neh, do you guys mind if I put this whole RP in my RP records? I can show you what I already have up, if you want :3

**Graypaw- //Moonstar stepped up. "Cactuspaw could not be here today, so I honor him as Cactusscar."**

Spottedphyre.: OWO

**Graypaw- //Moonstar "StarClan honors him."**

**Spottedphyre.: That was rather quick. . . wait, that makes it sound like he's dead. oAo**

**Cactuspaw felt a bit annoyed to be compared to kits, but he brushed it off. "So you're one of the queens...right. I think I've heard of those-" Suddenly Moonstar's voice rang out, although he hadn't been paying attention. "Huh?" Cactuspaw meowed, confused. "What happened?"**

lunabellz: bak

**Spottedphyre. grabbed Cactuspaw and ran towards camp. "We're so late!" she crie through his fur. Upon approaching the camp, she tossed him through the entrance. "We're presant!" oAo**

Spottedphyre.: Sorry, but Spotty's a little hyper. =w=;

lunabellz: hey my mom woke up so i cant make a sound

**Graypaw- cheered. "Cactusscar! Cactusscar!"**

Spottedphyre.: Be really quiet then! ;A;

**Cactuspaw suddenly found himself tossed into the middle of the camp, everyone's eyes locked on him as a few cats meowed their approval. Cactuspaw glanced around nervously, before looking up at the highrock. "Huh? Wh-what?"**

Graypaw-: brb restroom o3o

lunabellz: well not till shes alseep

Cactuspaw: =w=

Cactuspaw: It's like 7 am here...

Cactuspaw: w *nervouscough*

Spottedphyre.: 2:16 am here w

lunabellz: its5 16

Cactuspaw: You live far away from me, I'm guessing. XD

lunabellz: am

Spottedphyre.: I suppose w

lunabellz: so spottedfire can u repost ur response from b4 i left

Cactuspaw: aghhh. I've been caught =n=;; I gtg...

**Spottedphyre. joined in with the other cats calling his new name. /At least he didn't miss this~!/ she purred happily in her head.**

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

Cactuspaw: c:

**Spottedphyre. /Storm grabbed her by the loose skin of her neck, picking her up like a kit; almost difficuly because he was only slightly taller than her. "I'll carry you then, if you're so tired." he muttered through fur. (repost)**

Cactuspaw: maybe see you guys tommorrow or something, who knows. BYEEE~

Tryllian.: baai

Graypaw-: awwwwwww

Spottedphyre.: bye~! ;A;

Cactuspaw: owo

Spottedphyre.: w

Graypaw-: bai

lunabellz: i g2g im caught

Spottedphyre.: ;;A;;

Graypaw-: AW

lunabellz: bye

Cactuspaw waves goodbye, and explodes into fairy dust

Cactuspaw signed out.

Spottedphyre.: Shoot, everyone's getting caught! ;A;

Graypaw-: D;

Graypaw-: D:

lunabellz: bye and imagine me its 5 am

lunabellz: c u 2morrow

Tryllian.: okaai

Graypaw-: i g2g too. imma pass out soon

Graypaw- snores

Tryllian.: T3T Ok, well bye bye

Graypaw-: bai

Graypaw- signed out.

lunabellz: im actually staying on this pg so not to make noise

Spottedphyre.: owo

lunabellz: but i wont respond gnight

Spottedphyre.: :3

Tryllian.: Gnight *waves*

Tryllian.: Everyone left us T3T

Spottedphyre.: Who wants me to publish this? :3

Spottedphyre.: They did! D:

Tryllian.: I will :3

Spottedphyre.: And this place used to be full owo;

lunabellz: i might come 30 or 20 mins from now wen my moms passed out baiiiii

Tryllian.: baaii

Spottedphyre.: Bye! A

Tryllian.: Can we erase all the unneded cats too?

lunabellz: try to come bak later like in 20-30 mins bye luv u all

lunabellz: nooooo

lunabellz: hey r comin tommorow and especially keep my cat!!!

lunabellz: bi lol

Spottedphyre.: I am for a bit :3

Tryllian.: Ok,

Spottedphyre.: Wait, I mean today! owo

Tryllian.: So shall we restart the rp? Or just continue? XD

Spottedphyre.: Why not restart? Everything was all messed up anthows owo;

Tryllian.: lol, ok Do you want to begin?

Spottedphyre.: Sure. With Luna or are we starting with new charries?

Tryllian.: It doesn't matter X3

Spottedphyre.: I know! Let's make up entirely new charries, because i'm bored. owol

Spottedphyre.: *owo;

Tryllian.: X3

Tryllian.: ok

Tryllian.: I shall be SexyBeast! Teh Med! Jk

Spottedphyre.: w

Tryllian.: Can I still be Tryllian? Or should I be a male? Or something... :3

Spottedphyre.: I don't know. owo;

Tryllian.: lawl. Ok, I'll just be tryllian. X3

Spottedphyre.: w

Spottedphyre.: Who should I be? D:

Tryllian.: Hmm

Tryllian.: Whoever you want! o3o Or make a new character, on the spot. That's what I do in almost every RP

Spottedphyre.: . . . Midgefeather~! :D

Tryllian.: :D

Tryllian.: cute

Spottedphyre.: w

Spottedphyre.: Midgefeather -- Tom; recent warrior; hates his cute name because he's cute by nature and everyone treats him like a kit. D:

Tryllian.: awww, T3T *pats*

Tryllian.: Tryllian -- Black She-cat, recently exiled for killing kits accidentally and for being mates with another female. Her mate was killed and her clan chased her out. :

Spottedphyre.: THAT is a tragic story. :

Tryllian.: Yeah, *shrugs* She can handle it, but she's pretty nearvous now.

Spottedphyre.: Midgefeather gets treated like a girly she-cat because his clanmates find him cute, because he's fluffy and soft and smaller than the rest. :

Spottedphyre.: Get rid of that second because D:

Spottedphyre.: Gramme phail~! w

Tryllian.: CX lawlz. Poor Midge *pets* Well, Tryllian is pretty tall, and she was just appointed a warrior before her clan chased her out.

Spottedphyre.: At least he's recognized for her proper gender. :

Tryllian.: C: Lolz, sorreh. Can we get to the RP nao? X3 Do you want me to start?

Spottedphyre.: Sure, why not? :D

Tryllian.: okai

Tryllian.: /writes

**Tryllian. padded through the underbrush, her long tail seemed to drag on the ground, and her ears were pinned back. Being exiled had a large affect on her, and the fear seemed to tear her apart. Tryllian soon saw a patrol of five large males that she soon remembered. They were her father's elite squad of warriors, as he was the leader of the clan who had chased her out, and she began to listen to their words. "Yeah, boss. We gots it, as soon as we find the Tryllian we break her!" And she gasped quietly, beginning to back away in horror. What had she done wrong? Her mistake of killing the kits were by accident, and she just wanted to be accepted into another clan.**

Tryllian.: wheee C:

**Spottedphyre. /Midgefeather padded through the forest, not paying much attention to his surroundings. "I'm gonna show them that i'm not girly, stupid clanmates!" he muttered, his voiced rather high pitched for a tom. He suddenly bumbed into something dark and fluffy. "Ah! Oh, sorry ma'am." he muttered.**

Spottedphyre.: Huzzah~! :D

**Tryllian. gasped as the tom ran into her, and the cats' ears swiveled forwards, and the strongest one lunged and pinned her down. With a long back leg she kicked MidgeFeather into a bush so her wouldn't be hurt, and the other cats came and sat next to their leader. "So weak!" The tom who had pinned her down laughed, and he looked down and began to lick her face. Tryllian growled, "AdderFeather get off!" She hissed, thrusting him off with her back legs, and he landed with a thump on the ground. "If that's what you want, Tryllian... We can do this the HARD way!" AdderFeather hissed as he sprang onto her again and bit at her face. Tryllian screeched and bit into AdderFeather's shoulder, sinking her teeth in as deep as she possibly could, and threw him to the side as she bounded away from the cats, beginning to cry as scratches from her face oozed blood.**

Tryllian.: Wheee!

_iDooodle entered this board._

_iDooodle switched to the lobby._

**Spottedphyre. /Midgefeather staggered to stand up from the shock of being kicked into some bushes. . . Raspberry bushes. Not only a very girly berry, as it was to Midgefeather, but it happened to be a hot-pink/reddish color. A most upsetting thing to Midgefeather. Then, he noticed the she-cat that had shoved him into this feminine bush being attacked by a group of stupid looking toms. He bristled feriously. "Hey, get away from her flea-bags, i've got business with her!" He lept into the fray with such ferosiousness that only a tiny, infuriated Midgefeather could have, weaving almost in a blur amid the cats and scratching them randomly with his clear, needle like claws.**

Spottedphyre.: Huzzah~~! :D

Tryllian.: X3

**Tryllian. soon noticed the young cat attacking the group of elites, and she dashed back to them, picking him up by the scruff of the neck and dragging him rather clumsily away from them, into the underbrush as fast as she could. Plus it didn't help that she didn't have a very strong neck, and the fact that she was only about three inches taller than he was. Soon Tryllian plopped him down and began to run, her left eye closed as the scar on it began to bleed even worse, and she flicked her tail for MidgeFeather to follow. **

Tryllian.: C:

_Rosefeather entered this board._

Spottedphyre.: :D

Tryllian.: herro

Rosefeather: spottedphyre?

Rosefeather: :o

Rosefeather: is that

Rosefeather: rly you??

Rosefeather: :O

**Spottedphyre. /Midgefeather. despite being insulted by the strange she-cat, followed, with the intention of revenge . . . aka, ranting in a squeaky voice without being aware it twas' squeaky.**

Spottedphyre.: Is this Caramel? :D

Rosefeather: YES

Rosefeather: YAAAY!

Rosefeather: :D

Spottedphyre.: Huzzah~! :D

Rosefeather dances

Tryllian.: CX lil' squeaky voice

Spottedphyre.: Beat that, major difference in time-zones~! w

Rosefeather: ha ha

Spottedphyre.: Yesh, it is squeaky w

Rosefeather: its 10:03 PM here

Rosefeather: :3

Tryllian.: It's 3:05 AM here, What's wrong with meh....? *Ish about to headdesk*

Rosefeather: lol

Rosefeather: hmm

Rosefeather: where to draw meh cat

Spottedphyre.: Same here, Tryllian! owo

Rosefeather: :3

Tryllian.: X3

Tryllian.: Where are youz?

Rosefeather: Australia?

Spottedphyre.: Let me publish; then we can erase Quetzie :3

Tryllian.: Spotted CX

Rosefeather: :O

Rosefeather: i'm still not a reg TT-TT XD

Spottedphyre.: It'll happen quickly :3

Rosefeather: lolz

Rosefeather: :D

Rosefeather: so annoyed with meh series, i lost all of meh backgrounds :(

Spottedphyre.: D:

Rosefeather: i'lm like

Rosefeather: using photos cos i'm lazy

Tryllian.: What kind of series is it? *book animation? X3*

Spottedphyre.: I hate it when stuff like that happens. ;w;

Rosefeather: but i'm in the perfect situation

Rosefeather: with a forest in my backyard and all

Rosefeather: XD

Spottedphyre.: w

Rosefeather: an animated warriors series!! ;D

Tryllian.: SHWEET

Tryllian.: *flails*

Rosefeather: but get this, the other night i was reading book 6

Rosefeather: and i had been doubting making the thing at all

Rosefeather: when i read about the prophesy bluestar made with teh hill of bones and all

Rosefeather: and i'm thinking, am i just destined to make this or somthing?

Tryllian.: My mom is thinking of buying a house with... 106 ACRES!!! *flails* It's all high desert, and I love that kind of area : *lol random*

Rosefeather: we HAVE a Hill covered in bones in the forest!

Rosefeather: o_o

Rosefeather: how wierd is that?

Tryllian.: Oh jeez, that's odd xD but cool

Spottedphyre.: oAo

Rosefeather: abit disturbing

Rosefeather: i think its mostly sheep

Spottedphyre.: Tigerstar has invaded your backyard? oAo

Rosefeather: o_o

Rosefeather: OH MAI GARNETS

Rosefeather: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Spottedphyre.: OAO

Rosefeather: BAD KITTY

Rosefeather: *hits him with broom*

Tryllian.: XD

Spottedphyre.: X3

Spottedphyre.: Your post Tryllian :3

Tryllian.: Blaflargy *flails and headdesks about 3 times* I want to make an animation, but I'm too lazy to make it on my own,

Tryllian.: And sorreh, I'm about to pass out T3T

Tryllian.: I've been working a lot today

Spottedphyre.: That's ok :3

Tryllian.: So I'mma hit teh sack X3 I added you SpottedPhyre, and You rosefeather!

Tryllian.: :3

Rosefeather: :D

Spottedphyre.: Like-wize~! w

Rosefeather: cya!! :O

Spottedphyre.: ;w;

Rosefeather: uuuhm

Spottedphyre.: Bye~! w

Rosefeather: *tires to remember how

Rosefeather: o_o

Tryllian.: Kewl, bai bai *waves and runs off with noodle arms and hugs pillows*

Rosefeather: im gunna cry

Tryllian.: Remember whut? X3 How to add?

Rosefeather: i dont have clue how to use this

Rosefeather: XD

Rosefeather: yur

Rosefeather: LOL

Spottedphyre.: type /friend MoreLolzPlz

Spottedphyre.: :3

Rosefeather: :D

Rosefeather: lol

Rosefeather: kk

Tryllian.: Clcik the orb beside my name, and click add friend

Tryllian.: Or do what spottedphyre said X3

Spottedphyre.: Or taht w

Spottedphyre.: *that

Rosefeather: yaaaaaaaaay

Rosefeather: XD

Spottedphyre.: Lol, all y friends that are on are in here w

Tryllian.: 3 Okai, bai baiz *waves* You can erase suxybeast Tryllian if you want :3

Spottedphyre.: *my

Spottedphyre.: Bye! ;A;

Rosefeather: bai bai

Tryllian.: I may be on tomorrow too! Okai *le poofs* COUGH COUGH ARGGHHSHSHS

Tryllian. signed out.

Rosefeather: XD

Rosefeather: hmm

Rosefeather: this is probably

Rosefeather: the worst picture of rose feather i have ever drawn

Rosefeather: o_o

Rosefeather: XD

Spottedphyre.: D:

Spottedphyre.: Still, it's cute :3

Rosefeather: :D

_ entered this board._

Rosefeather: lol

Spottedphyre.: So, how's the RPing going? :3

Spottedphyre.: Hi~! :D

Rosefeather: hi

Rosefeather: :3

: thats a mouthful to say constelationclan xD

Rosefeather: XD

Rosefeather: i scent CONSTELATIONCLAN!!

Rosefeather: its too late they're already gone.

: yeah lol

Rosefeather: grrr

Rosefeather: :(

: can i erase something?

Spottedphyre.: we can erase Tryllian . . . one sec :3

Spottedphyre.: Keep the pairs, though :3

: can i erase winterpelt?

Rosefeather: brb

Rosefeather: kitten to catch :)

Spottedphyre.: w

: rip winterpelt XP

_ signed out._

_Duskflare entered this board._

Duskflare: i got signed out O.o

Spottedphyre.: owo;

Spottedphyre.: Well, Welcome back~! :D

Duskflare: g2g

Spottedphyre.: ;A;

Spottedphyre.: See ya then :3

**~*~*~**

Later, even Rosefeather (Caramelcat123 on YouTube) had to leave without RPing. Till next time then~! w


	5. January 18

**DUE TO SOME REAL PEOPLE'S NAME'S BEING SPOKEN, THEY ARE REPLACED WITH THE PHRASE ----- ** **(NOM)**

As always, the single 'W' is a face that doesn't show up on FanFiction. But it's a face.

* * *

**Welcome to ! Please choose a board to start.**

_Swifteh- signed out._

_Loading..._

**Board description:**

**hi my stalkers :3**

**You entered Hazeclan RP.**

Spottedphyre..: I got her back in

Mossfire: icthat

**Mossfire glomps Splashpaw.**

Spottedphyre..: as a different user though

Owly: she is back

Spottedphyre..: I'm back~! w

Kytes: o-o

Owly: all thanks to meh

Spottedphyre..: What'd I miss? :D

Mossfire: weba

Spottedphyre..: Pfft. =w=;

Owly: nothing much

Mossfire: nothin much

**Kytes // Splashpaw fell down "ayye ;w;" // Freezepaw came back in after his duties :Y**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw ran to Splashpaw with some chamomile. "You alright?" :3**

**Mossfire falls asleep on him.**

**Owly // CleverSong says " Who does like meh? huh?"**

Mossfire: ~

**Mossfire: Everytime, the chamomile cracks me up XD**

**Kytes // Freezepaw ran to the apprentices sden before mossy notices him // Splashpaw "help me phyrepaw ;w;" she flailed under the elder**

**Mossfire jumps off and runs after Cleversong.**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked. "It's chaos!"D:**

**Owly // CleverSong hugged Mossfire. "Wait~! Do you think I am Pwetty?"**

**Spottedphyre.. stared at Mossfire. "Gasp-eth!" D:**

**Kytes // Splashpaw huffed "freedom, oh how i missed you so!" // Freezepaw peeked his head out of the den, and slithered out, hoping mosseh wasnt around, for he didnt have a decent story o3o**

**Mossfire smiled "Yah."**

**Owly // CleverSong Ran away in terror cause of the grey hair in her tail.**

**Mossfire made a "o3o" face.**

Mossfire: i have gray hair on ma tail o3o

Mossfire: .com/art/SnakeflightandMossfire-Forever-135496867

Mossfire: but that's when she's young.

Spottedphyre..: I remember Snakeflight! Sandthorn RP'd with him once. :D

Spottedphyre..: . . . When he died. ;w;

Kytes: ohdear

Mossfire: ohya

**Owly // CleverSong came back happier because she had plucked it out with her nails. " I am so Happy i am happy!!!"**

Mossfire: Sassy never goes on anymore :(

Spottedphyre..: ewe;

Spottedphyre..: I know! D':

Mossfire: im SRS i havn't been on with her in like... 3 months+

Kytes: o-o

Mossfire: it sucks D:

Owly: I don't know sassy.

Kytes: i lost at least 30 friends on here like that :Y

Spottedphyre..: So did I ;A;

Owly: You all still have meh as a friend if u want cause i am on quite often

Spottedphyre..: w

Mossfire: she's not too active on Devi either o3o

Spottedphyre..: w

Owly: Spotty wants to beat her dad in a game.

Owly: She really does.

Owly: Who is double tabbing?

Spottedphyre..: Be quiet! w

Kytes: o-o

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw looked around. "Everyone's all hyped up because of my aunt's return.**

**Spottedphyre..: "**

**Mossfire falls asleep.**

Mossfire: hey do u guys have no school tomorrows?

Owly: I dont

Mossfire: wai is that?

Mossfire: somethin' americain?

Kytes: i dont have school :D

Kytes: yes, something american

Mossfire: wat is it?

Kytes: something...black! :O

Mossfire: i had a pro-d day on Fri, last fri

Owly: martin luther king day

Mossfire: 

Mossfire: huh~

Spottedphyre..: :3

**Mossfire: -is Canadian just so ya know-**

Mossfire: tehee

Kytes: lucky :U

Kytes: canada is just pwnsome

Mossfire: lawl

Owly: (:3)

Mossfire: ohyeah

Mossfire: Eh?

Owly: RP RP RP

Mossfire: ill tell u more about how awesome Canada is tomorrow or so,

Mossfire: i g2g

Owly: ok

Mossfire: school tomorrow 3

Owly: bya

Spottedphyre..: ;A;

Mossfire: luv yall

Owly: : (

Mossfire: 33333333

Mossfire signed out.

Owly: well the board is almost empteh

Kytes: ;w;

Spottedphyre..: As always w

Owly: wait she is getting on in a few minutes

Spottedphyre..: owo;

Spottedphyre..: Wait, (NOM)'s coming!? D:

Owly: yesh

Kytes: o-o

Owly: is*

Spottedphyre..: o-o

Owly: Spotty, What is your real name?

Owly: I know it.

Spottedphyre..: That was a stupid question. =w=;

Kytes: lul

Owly: can i tell ben

Owly: i meant kytes

Spottedphyre..: w

Kytes: o-o

Owly: User name for my twin TeggyWeggy

Kytes: ok then, ill invite

Owly: ok

Kytes: invited

Owly: she will be in in a minute i will tell u when

Owly: she is on

Kytes: ok

_Teggy entered this board._

Spottedphyre..: D:

Teggy: hi

Owly: Here is my TWIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Teggy: hi

Kytes: :3

Kytes: hi

Owly: hi

Teggy: i am sorta sad spottedphyre

Teggy: hi ben

Teggy: hold on i will be right back

_Lifehouse entered this board._

Owly: hi

Teggy: hi

_Teggy switched to the lobby._

Lifehouse: hello my beautiful frands C:

Owly: Hi!!!!!!!!

Owly: How r u Lifehouse?

Kytes: hi o-o

Spottedphyre..: Hi~! :D

Spottedphyre..: My sisters are in here. owo;

Owly: I am hot. The heater is on to high.

Kytes: life, dont spazz, but i heard owl city music today and...honestly didnt like it o3o just my odd opinions

Kytes: dont spazz like woldeh did ;w;

Owly whispers: do u think it is hot in here

Spottedphyre.. whispers to Owly: no ._.

Lifehouse: mmmmm i only one or two owl city songs :/

Lifehouse: maybe three

Kytes: wellthen :Y i only heard 2

Lifehouse: mmmf

Owly: tell our mother that it is hot in here esecislly cause it is going right torwards us

Lifehouse: they dont play the good ones on the radio :U

Kytes: the sound effects in rainbow veins hurt my ears and i just plain didnt like fireflys x3

Owly: no they dont

Lifehouse: lol i HATE rainbow veins

Owly: OMG Fireflies is one of my favorite songs

Spottedphyre..: You sing it over and OVER D:

Owly: my favorite is vanalla twighlight

Kytes: opinions can differ :3

Owly: i think

Lifehouse: yes indeed

Owly: Hey at least i am a good singer

Lifehouse: and yours differs from everyone else's snow o3o

Kytes: that's what makes me sexy :Y

Owly: well a great one because u know what we are auditioning for

Owly: lul

Lifehouse: very sexy ;

Owly: wanna know what i am auditioning for?

Owly: STOP!!!!!!

Owly: lul

Kytes: i would just be a random tall backround character without my opinions ;w;

Owly: who wants to know what me and teggy are auditioning for

Kytes: me i guess o3o

Spottedphyre..: Ssh, you braggert! D:

Owly: America's Got Talent

Owly: we are gonna sing

Kytes: nice :

Lifehouse: cool

Kytes: my friend said he was gonna audution x3

Owly: what was he gonna do?

Kytes: ...eating over 20 hotdogs in a minute .

Owly: really

Spottedphyre..: Lol w

Owly: for that?

Kytes: yes

Owly: what else would he show

Kytes: centuries of fat jokes await for him :Y

Owly: something that would break the world record huh

Kytes: probably x3

Spottedphyre..: Lol w

Owly: lul

Owly: where is he auditioning

Kytes: new york

Owly: oh wow

Kytes: but i doubt he'll go through with it . he is a coward x3

Owly: didnt they already go there?

Kytes: i dont know really

Owly: Oh they are going to LA next

Owly: well this sat and sun

Kytes: he probably chickened chicken out :Y

Kytes: /will*

Spottedphyre..: RP? :D

Kytes: ok

Lifehouse signed out.

**Owly // CleverSong sang very loudly. " (NOM), the two of us need look no more"**

Kytes: o-o

Owly: By micheal Jackson

Spottedphyre..: . . . (NOM)? ewe;

Owly: or should i say meowed very loudly

Spottedphyre..: Forgive her, she doen't know how to RP; she's never even read the series. w

Owly: thanks for giving it away

Kytes: x3'

Owly: I TRIED MY HARDEST.

Owly: BOO HOO

_Owly switched to the lobby._

Kytes: o-o

Spottedphyre..: o-o;

_Owly entered this board._

Kytes: wb

Spottedphyre..: o-o;

Owly: BOO HOO

_Owly switched to the lobby._

Spottedphyre..: o-o;;

_Owly entered this board._

Owly: ALL BETTER

Owly: JUST KIDDING

Spottedphyre..: . . . can we RP now? owo;

Owly: ABOUT ALL OF THAT

Owly: I tried to start it

Owly: wait i haven't read the series

Owly: should i continue RP ing

Kytes: your choice

Spottedphyre..: you just need to get used to it w

Owly: well this is my first time RP ing

Owly: saying i have been here a year almost

Owly: i think

Kytes: i failed at rping when i first tried too

Owly: well i guess we all have those times

Kytes: i overkilled injuries |D

Owly: moment of silence

Owly: WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Owly: ( silencio is done )

Owly: :)

Kytes: :3

Spottedphyre..: I'll start :3

Owly: ok

Spottedphyre.. was padding around camp with a vole.

**Kytes // splashpaw waited for phyre to get back to discuss the plan :U // Freezepaw is back to work after his 5 minute break :Y**

Owly: my turn?

Spottedphyre..: Just hop in w

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw came back with some chamomile. "Sorry, i'm late. Back to planning~!" :D**

**Owly // CleverPaw just stood there.**

Spottedphyre..: paw?

Owly: CleverSong

Owly: i keep doing that

Owly: 

Owly: i gonna get a drink really quick

**Kytes // Splashpaw "ok, since trhe obring song idea is kinda hopeless, we need someone to tell snow that moonstream is here. i was thinking freeze but he clearly doesny get enough time for that . got any other people we can sacrifice?"**

**Spottedphyre.. raised a waving paw. "I can! I can!" :D**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw gasped. "No, it's suicide!" D:**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "We need someone that nobody cares about . i can only think freezepaw and lightstep fitting that description"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw glared at Splashpaw. w**

**Kytes // Splashpaw didnt notice and continueed speaking "Freezepaw is obviously too busy and ligtstep is too smart for that...do you know any uncared for people phyre? o3o"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw thought for a moment. "Lostheart, I guess. We can tell him Snowstar's giving a promotion to whoever tells him of moonstream's return." o3o**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "that might work, but he is well known...even if it is for bad reasons"**

_Owly switched to the lobby._

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked. "Yeah . . . who else? Everyone has someone that acknowledge's their existance!" ;A;**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "maybe we should- no! we are not trying option #3!**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked. "Well, I didn't wanna see option three anyway. . . I'll do it!" :**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "NUUU ;w;" a random thought went through her head "Turtlestalker can do it! he's aleready dead anyway! :U"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked. ". . . how can we convince him to do it? He hates us!" D':**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "I'll make a fake promise to him, im sure he'll accept"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked again. ". . . and what'll you promise him?" ;w;**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "...You really dont want to know ;w; it's about te creepy things he says to me"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw gasped. "Nuuu! You musn't! it's too dangerous!" ;A;**

**Spottedphyre.. made a pfft noise. "You children wait here, i'm going to wake Snowstar." :3**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "but i must- Wait what?! o-o"**

**Spottedphyre.. blinked. "I'm going to tell Snowstar~! No worries~!" :d**

Spottedphyre..: *:D

**Kytes // Splashpaw "well im sure he wont kill a friend...right? o-o"**

**Spottedphyre.. purred. "Leave it to me~!" And with that, she padded toward Snowstar's dark den. oAo**

**Kytes // splashpaw "i hope she'll be okay..." she mumbled // Snowstar was asleep in the little corner of his den, much thinner than when he last came out o3o**

**Spottedphyre.. padded into his den. "Snowstar, wake up." She began. "I wanted to talk to you about MOONSTREAM."**

**Kytes // Snowstar flicked his ears back, and mumbled "what about her..."**

**Spottedphyre.. paused for a moment. "Well . . ." she suddenly didn't want a death wish, so she took a less affirmative route. "About how you met. Honestly, I never knew she existed till today." She hoped that worked. o3o**

_Owly entered this board._

**Kytes // Snowstar "That's not any of your business :T" he curled up tighter**

Kytes: wb o3o

Owly: ty

**Spottedphyre.. poked Snowstar in the ribs. "Come on, tell an old friend. I wanna know~!" w**

Owly: brb

Spottedphyre..: ok :3

_Owly switched to the lobby._

**Kytes // Snowstar "fine...It all started early in my warrior-ship. i was claimed for murdering an elder by another warrior and for some reason the rest of the clan believed him..exept moonstream :U. i was kicked out of the clan and traveled in search of the truth, since i didnt know a home outside of hazeckan i just had to go back to it. Along the way i found out that moonstream was actually following most of the time and that she believed my side of the story. She joined along with me and *blah blah blah blah blah* and that's how we met, ok ;w;" he got a bit teary retelling the story x3**

Kytes: dang...immagine if i bothered to actually type the whole story o-o

Kytes: that's like 1/5 of it

Spottedphyre..: Wow w

**Spottedphyre.. sat down next to him. "How sweet~!" ;w; "But. . . if you don't mind me asking. how'd she dissapear?"**

**Kytes // Snowstar "We were having trouble with a gang of rouges just outside the territory, so i sent her and a few others to issue a deal with them for pace...but they never came back ;w;"**

**Spottedphyre.. looked down at the ground. "How long ago was it?"**

**Kytes // Splashpaw "about 2 moons ago..."**

Kytes: snowstar**

**Spottedphyre.. closed her eyes. "I see. Is that why you dream so often?" she looked at him with sorrowful eyes --- ;w;**

**Kytes // Snowstar "prett much...it's hard to take the real world without her ;w; so i have to dream"**

**Spottedphyre.. stood up. "I'm glad she's the cat I lost you to then, however," She straightened up. "I think you should look at the real world once in awhile, so that you don't completely loose grasp of it when she returns.**

Spottedphyre..: " :3

Spottedphyre..: Phail w

**Kytes // Snowstar "Well i guess...and there is a clan to lead-wait what? o-o"**

**Spottedphyre.. purred. "Come on, I think there's an important ceremony that somecat's been waiting for a long time." She gave him one last glace before padding out of his den.**

**Kytes // Snowstar jolted up "oh no! i frogot about that ;w;" he thought of who was to be a warrior "splashpaw and her brothers...phyrepaw and his siblings..and freezepaw- wait, his ,emtor said he still wasnt ready" he sighed "poor cat's had a 9 moon delay on being a warrior" he went to the highrock and called the cats over**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw looked up in shock. "My mom did it~!" he padded over, his eyes shining.**

**Kytes: what do you want them to be named? o3o and should silentpaw be a warrior now too?**

**Spottedphyre.. /Songpaw poked her head out of the apprentices den. "Hm? Has the time finally come!?" :'D**

Spottedphyre..: Nah, Silentpaw's a little young to be made warrior. w

Kytes: ok

Spottedphyre..: I think Songpaw should be named Songbird, in honor of Birdsong w

Kytes: ok o3o and phyre?

Spottedphyre..: But Phyrepaw . . . that's a toughy. D:

Kytes: shall i list random names and you pick? o3o

Spottedphyre..: Yesh~! w

Kytes: phyrepelt? phyreforest? phyreleaf? phyre...chamomile? [had to .]

**Kytes // Snowstar "Today, new warriors will be added to our clan, it it should be petty obvious who, since it was delayed so long...BUT NEVERMIND THAT!" he called up the apprentices "phyrepaw, songpaw, splashpaw, snakepaw, and tornadopaw, i, and your mentors have agreed your worthyness of warriorship" // Freezepaw sighed as yet again, he was not called up**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw gave Freezepaw a pitty pat.**

Spottedphyre..: Maybe Phyreleaf, but i'm not sure w

Spottedphyre..: I want something to fit his personality w

Kytes: ill just say phyre****** as a filler x3

Spottedphyre..: Lol w

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw and Songpaw both shivered. They were actually becoming warriors!**

**Kytes // Snowstar annownced their new names, songpaw as songbird, phyrepaw was phyre******, Tornadopaw as Tornadowinds, Snakepaw as Snakebite, and Splashpaw as Splashblue // Freezepaw glanced at her and then looked back on the highrock**

Spottedphyre..: The '******' make it sound bad D:

Spottedphyre..: lol w

Kytes: o-o

**Spottedphyre.. purred as she shouted out their new names. "By the way Snowstar," she called up. "I know it's a little late, but congrats on becoming leader~!" :3**

**Kytes // Snowstar "well thanks x3 it wasnt very easy, knowing how my reutation was o-o"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyre**** and Songbird gave each other a happy glace, then Phyre**** turned to Splashblue. "It finally happened~! We became warriors~!" :'D**

Spottedphyre..: I know, how about Phyreblaze? Lol w

Kytes: ok x3

**Spottedphyre.. saluted him. "Know that you have my eternal loyalty~!" she laughed.**

**Kytes // Splashblue "i know right?! i cant help but wonder what spotty did to wake him up and not get killed o-o // Snowstar laughed too ill remember that x3"**

**Kytes: too "ill**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyre**** blinked. "Who knows, but he seems to be in a better mood now~!" :D**

**Kytes // **

Kytes: phailure

Spottedphyre..: Phyrephail!? D:

**Kytes // Splashblue "hmm...he does o-o well that really isnt our business i guess, let's just celebrate out warriorship! :D **

Kytes: lol x3

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyreblaze (i'm trying it out o3o) agreed. "Now we're not little kits anymore~!" :D**

**Spottedphyre.. purred, and turned back to the newly made warriors in front of her. "I'm glad I could help them progress." she purred to herself.**

**Kytes // Splashblue "indeed :Y" // Tornadowinds turned to spotty "we cant thank you enough :,D we might have had to been apprentices forevurz ;w;"**

**Spottedphyre.. blinked. "No problem~! Honestly, it feels like we all gained something out of this." :3**

**Kytes // Splashblue "well then x3 everything is happy now...exept for the obvious x3"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Again, Silentpaw gave Freezepaw a pity pat.**

**Kytes // Freezepaw "dont worry silent, im used to this ^^;**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw sighed, and flicked her tail. (Translation: I'm surprized Lostheart isn't exiled for his treatment of apprentice's)**

**Kytes // Freezepaw "well the clan kinda needs him o3o Snowstar says he is one of the best fighters in the clan"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw blinked. (Translation: That . . . makes sense.)**

**Kytes .. freezepaw "which probably means...ill never be a warrior ;w;"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw gave Freezepaw another pity pat. (Traslation: You'll just have to prove yourself to Snowstar then. :3)**

**Kytes // Freezepaw "i guess...but he usually justs asks for the mentor's approval and agrees with what he says o3o**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw stomped one foot. (Tranlation: Then shove your skills in his face! He can't turn you down forever! Soon he'll see your efforts!)**

**Kytes // Freezepaw "...i guess i can ask him to go on a hunt :U then he'll see my skills**

**Spottedphyre.. /Silentpaw nodded. (Translation: that's perfect! :D)**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyreblaze blinked. "You know, I never really even know who my mentor was." ;w;**

**Kytes // Splashblue "...me neither :Y i think i heard that he was with moonstream's team when they left and never came back" // Freezepaw "ill do that next time i have time away from lostheart's training"**

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyrepaw blinked. "It makes me sad that they never came back. . . but let's focus on the presant. What now?"**

**Kytes // Splashblue "i guess we should :Y well now that we're warriors we can almost do what we want soo...got any ideas? o3o"**

Spottedphyre..: *Phyreblaze w

**Spottedphyre.. /Phyreblaze thought for a moment. "Well, I believe we have more freedom than before, so we can explore farther into our territory~!" :D**

Kytes: gtg ;w; but ill be on all day tomorrow

Kytes: err...today since it's past 12

Kytes: ill be on all day after i wake up ^^;

_Kytes signed out._


End file.
